Bella's Return
by Silverblossom Jordan
Summary: When She Was Sixteen She Was Too Young, Now She's Older and He intends To Claim Her Once and For Always. Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyers no copyright infringement intended
1. Chapter 1

Isabella Swan was coming home, if someone had posted that little tidbit on the humongous billboard at the entrance of town the news couldn't have spread faster. It seemed like everyone within five counties knew of the small town girl made goods' return.

It was a time of jubilation for most, after all she had been a good friend as well as a loyal , loving and devoted daughter and sister. Everyone remembered the little spit fire with the heart of gold and a smile that could've put Helen of troy to shame.

She had been popular in high school one of the few who had straddled the fence between beauty and brains. A fiery combination of sass and kindheartedness, Who had even at an early age the ability to get others to open up. She had gone on to make a name for herself at the tender age of twenty five in the dangerous world of investigative reporting.

Ever the inquisitive one in the crowd, she had taken that natural inquisitiveness and the need to know and turned it into her life's work.

She'd traveled the globe, residing at times in some of the worst hot spots just to get the story straight. She was lauded for her tenaciousness, her bull doggedness if you will, when it came to ferreting out the truth.

Some were more than a little surprised that she was leaving big city life to return to the nest. There was speculation that she was seeking the solitude of the familiar to write her next big novel. Only those closest to her knew the real truth behind her return and they weren't talking. That was a sign of the kind of loyalty she commanded.

She has never turned on a friend,never revealed secrets and could be trusted with anything. Her open and kind hearted dealings with others had followed her around the globe to the point that she could've chosen to relocate to any number of regions and have help at her fingertips if she so chose ,but she chose to come home.

Home where the welcome mat was already hanging out and the fatted calf had already been prepared.

There was much buzz and excitement among those who had long wished for this day, but for one individual it was like a death knell.

?POV

She couldn't possibly know what I've done , how could she. She hadn't been anywhere near the Cove on that fateful night, but no matter how I try to convince myself of that fact there was no escaping the coincidence of one of the nation's top investigative reporters returning to small town U.S. weeks after the deed was done.

Maybe someone had grown suspicious, but I haven't heard any murmurings around town. Maybe I'll go down to the local bar and see if I got wind of any stirrings.

There was just no way that she could be coming home at this particular time unless it had something to do with what I 'd done.

If that was the case , she'd soon find out what it took to lay down a son of a bitching blood hound of a reporter. That's what one of those high falluting big city papers had dubbed her.

'America's Bloodhound'.

She'd toppled more governments and destroyed more political careers than a whore at a democratic convention. Why no one had seen fit to put her out of her misery as yet was anyone's guess. As far as I'm concerned there wasn't anything great about a nosy ass woman who didn't know her place.

If she came sniffing around in what didn't concern her she'd soon find out. Things were finally falling into place after years of hard work , bowing and scraping to the haves and ever being one of the have nots.

That golden ring was almost within reach and nothing and no one was going to get in the way of that.

I put out my cigarette on my boot heel and pocketed it, after years of diligently watching those true crime shows on tv every idiot knows that the cops and other law enforcement agencies were always finding new ways and means of catching criminals, and DNA was the leading culprit.


	2. Chapter 2

EPOV

I'm lieutenant Edward Cullen and today I'm feeling no pain . I'd just tightened the lid on a case that had crossed county lines to end up in my back yard after months of dogged determination and pure cussedness . I hated losing one to the cold case files and made it a priority never to go that route. If I can't get an angle on something I don't think twice of letting one or two of my guys have a go at it. More often than not all it takes is a fresh pair of eyes.

I'm batting a thousand when it comes to closing whatever comes across my desk , to the annoyance of some of my peers. There was still a lot of murmurings of cronyism because of my family's money and their standing in the community. Never mind the fact that I had studied my ass off in college or the years I put in on the force before making lieutenant.

Some of them still saw me as a spoilt rich boy riding on daddy's coat tails. Most of them were too ignorant to realize that had I wanted to do that I would've gone into the family business instead of pursuing a career in law enforcement. For damn sure I would be making more money and not putting my life on the line I'd put my poor mother out of her misery .

"Hey lieutenant nice going on that Gonzalez case, you guys really did it huh?"

"We sure did Seth, just goes to show what a little hard work and determination will do. Now we don't have to worry about human trafficking in these parts for at least another month."

" Naw, you're kidding me right , those guys can't be that stupid, you really think they're gonna set up another ring?"

"Sure they will, smuggling Mexicans across the border is a lucrative pastime , you didn't think they'd just give up because some of their guys got caught did you? Come on , you can't be on the force and still be that naive ."

"It's not that, it's just..."

Seth scratched his ear beneath his cropped regulation cut. At twenty three he was green as a new born foal out to pasture, but he had heart and a deep biding love for the job that had been fed to him in mother's milk.

Four generations of his family had served on the force right here on the Cove. Two had gone down in the line and two had retired with honors, sadly Seth's dad had been one of the unlucky ones.

I made it a point to look out for the younger Seth, much as the father had looked out for me when i'd first signed up.

"How's your mom doing these days Seth?"

"Mom...I guess she's alright , you know ...she has her good days and her bad days. Today's a good day. She went down to the market to pick up some berries to make one of her famous pies." Seth had a little boy grin on his still boyish face.

"Yeah? I haven't had one of your mom's pies in a while."

"You're not likely to get any of this one either unless you plan on paying a visit to the Swan residence . She's baking it for Bella's homecoming."

"Oh yeah, our local celebrity's back , I forgot all about that." Liar, you haven't forgotten a damn thing. I'd known to the second when she'd crossed county lines,but no one else needed to know about my obsession but me.

I've had the hots for my best friend's little sister ever since the year she'd turned sixteen. I'd felt like such a bastard back then , a grown man of twenty three lusting after a high schooler, but damn she was hot.

She isn't sixteen anymore and apparently she's coming home for good this time. I planned on making sure she stayed no matter what, by any means necessary.


	3. Chapter 3

EPOV

Somehow I've always managed to miss her on her return visits l wonder now if that had been deliberate on my part, a kind of defense mechanism. All I know is that for the last few years I haven't laid eyes on her,not even in a photograph. Her older brother Tyler was always singing her praises , in fact you couldn't get him to shut up about her once he got started, and since we've been best friends since kindergarten , I always played the devoted listener.

Thank God my good pal didn't know the lascivious feelings I had towards his little sister, as a matter of fact it was a good thing none of the four Swan brothers were privy to my more x-rated thoughts where their baby sister was concerned . To a man they'd have my nuts in a sling.

She was their little princess, in our small town everyone knew the rules when it came to little Isabella , look, but don't touch and with that you better not look too hard.

"Yeah she's back and all grown up. Man that is one beautiful woman." Seth shook his head in wonder. I seconded the sentiment but kept it to myself. Isabella was a beautiful woman , she had peaches and cream skin with big fawn colored eyes and high cheekbones topped off by two of the most luscious lips to ever grace a woman's beauty . I wonder if she still wore that wild mane of mink colored hair down to her fine ass.

I remember a real compact body topping off at a mere five three with a mile of leg and two very well proportioned breasts. Damn, just thinking of those beauties made my body jump to attention . I'd better stay the hell away from her until I could control my body's baser instincts,but damn I couldn't wait to see her again. It was time, way past time that I did something about this obsession .

I always went after what I wanted, never allowing anyone or anything to stand in my way . I've always prided myself on being a straight shooter, until her. She's the only thing in my life that I've never been completely honest about. That was about to end.


	4. Chapter 4

EPOV

I'm probably one of only a handful of people who knows the real reason she's coming home now and that was only out of necessity. A man didn't stand by and let his best friend go to jail for murder after all, but when my hot headed friend Tyler had threatened to go after the bastard who'd hurt his little sister, and the family couldn't calm him down , they'd called me , not only as law enforcement, but as friend. I remember that day very clearly now.

It was a Monday not too long ago, I'd been riding my desk trying to make heads or tails of the mess of a case involving dead illegal immigrants that someone had shipped over the border, who had found their way into my little valley outside Monterrey.

The wine valley was just as good a place as any to hide contraband I suppose, but not on my watch. I knew every square inch of my little paradise . For God sakes my family owned most of it and had for seven or eight generations. Which meant the idiot who had cooked up the plan to use my neck of the woods couldn't have been too smart, as was proven in the end.

Anyway that day had been a real pisser, with dead end leads and my boss pestering me to come up with the answers. I'd been about ready to pull my hair out by the roots when the phone call came in from the eldest of the Swan brothers . Now usually Michael could and did run rough shod over his younger siblings no problem , but on that day he seemed to realize that something a little more than brotherly love and intimidation was needed.

Tyler had always been very close to his little sister , she'd been his shadow for as long as anyone could remember . In fact the three youngest Swan children had been extremely close though all the boys looked out for their little princess , and with good reason too. Isabella had always been an exceptionally beautiful girl and all the local boys knew when she came of age just how to conduct themselves around her unless they wanted to end up in the ICU with tubes filling every orifice . If the boys didn't get you the father sure the hell would and that would be even worst.

So on that day when Mike had called at the end of his rope I had high tailed it out of the office. Dead Mexicans and illegal drugs forgotten, heart racing and mouth dry, until I'd run my friend to ground just outside county lines . I felt the side of my mouth with my tongue where I could swear it was still tender from when Ty had socked me because I wouldn't get out of his way and let him go murder the cheating son of a bitch who had hurt his baby sister.

I'd had a hell of a time talking that boy down from his murderous rage . In the end we'd gone to a bar outside of town and tied one on until the wee hours of the morning when Chief Swan had come and taken us home to our respective houses so we wouldn't drive drunk. that wouldn't have looked too good on my record. He'd brought two of the brothers to bring our vehicles back.

I'd spent the time on that bar stool learning more than I wanted to know about Isabella's personal life and I'd been aware that if Ty hadn't been two sheets to the wind he wouldn't have divulged so much personal information about his little sister.

"What am I saying , I'm sure you'll be at the welcome back party , after all you're pretty tight with her brothers ." Once again Seth's voice intruded on my thoughts and brought me back from my reverie.

"I might have to work ." Yeah right.

"Aw come on Lieu, you work too hard , besides you just finished that big case I'm sure the captain will give you the time to drop in on an old friend . The whole town's probably gonna be there."

"If that's the case then I wouldn't be missed now would I ?" I left my desk to grab a cup of coffee from my personal brewer kept in the corner of my office. Station house coffee was just one step above horse piss in my opinion and I refuse to drink that swill. If there's one thing I can't abide it's inferior coffee . No matter how much ribbing I took from my peers I was adamant about having my own special blend on hand. Now half the department found an excuse at least once a day to find themselves in my office on some pretext or another and never left without a cup of joe.

The fact that you could smell the stuff two streets over was no help , if I was half the ass some of them accused me of being I would start charging them, Brazilian blend didn't come cheap.

"I can see her any time Seth, it's not like she'll only be here for a few days , there's plenty of time."

"I guess you're right , I for one won't miss it for the world . You know I've never told anyone this, but I've always had a soft spot for her."

"You don't say." I felt the cold knot forming in my gut, the thought of any other man being in love with her didn't sit too well with me. When she'd been out of my reach on the other side of the country , out of sight , it had been okay. I hadn't spent my every breathing moment pining for her or even thinking about the feelings she's been stirring inside of me all these years. But now that she was home , things were different. Everything had changed . She was within my reach once more and I'd be damned if I was gonna let some other man poach on my territory Fuck that. No one was going to have her but me , no one.


	5. Chapter 5

EPOV

I'm almost grateful to the sorry son of a bitch who'd broken her heart, if he hadn't been such a jackass , she might've been lost to me forever . This might be my last chance to grab her and I planned not to hold anything back.

Women like Isabella didn't come along everyday , and I know it wouldn't be long before some other asshole tried putting the moves on her , even now Seth looked like he was giving that very idea some thought.

"Not that I would ever do anything about my little crush, a woman like that would have no use for a guy like me. Besides her brothers would probably beat me to a pulp gun or no gun." he grinned from ear to ear.

I studied the younger man closely to detect the level of seriousness in his statement, and though I could sense some infatuation, I was relieved to note that the kid hadn't fallen head over heels, or at least not all the way over. Isabella could do that to a man.

Not that it would've mattered, no one was going to stand in my way this time, not even Isabella herself.

"They probably would at that , then again from what I remember if Isabella's anything like the girl I knew, she can pretty much take care of any unwanted attention on her own."

"Ain't that the truth, she sure was something when we were kids wasn't she?"

"According to her brothers she was a handful."

"She sure was that, but she's always been just a cut above the rest. Good old Isabella, it's no surprise that she's done so well for herself. Must've been hard on her folks though, her running off to those far away places in all that danger." he shook his head and gave a slight shudder.

The woman had gotten herself into some scrapes over the years, if we'd been together it probably would've given me grey hairs, that's another thing, what were we going to do about her penchant for getting into dangerous situations, I'm a Cullen, can't there's no way i would let the mother of my children go off squatting in some hovel in Central America waiting to catch unsavory characters in the act. Which according to one of her books is something she'd done before.

"Seth you're becoming an old woman , what is this , the gossip hour?"

"Just shooting the breeze Lieu, ain't nothing Much to do around here at end of shift."

"Is that right, I'll have to find something for you and your cronies to do to keep busy around here then."

"Aw Lieu why'd you wanna go and do that for, if the guys got wind of this they'd probably Shanghai me. Forget I said anything, I'm going , I'm going I'm pretty sure I can find plenty to occupy myself with." he scampered out of the room leaving me laughing behind him.

BPOV

I wish everyone wouldn't make such a fuss over me, they're acting as though I haven't been back since I left, it had only been the last two years that I'd missed holiday time because I'd been on assignments, but before that I'd been back numerous times throughout the year.

Though it would be good to see everyone again, the truth is that I'm getting over a bad experience and don't feel quite up to socializing at this point. I know it would hurt mom's feelings if I'd denied her the opportunity to have a welcome back party so I resigned myself to my fate. How I was going to keep a smile on my face throughout the night was another issue .

I feel like such a fraud, like I'm deceiving everyone , all my unsuspecting friends and neighbors who had no clue as to why i'm really returning home. No one seemed to question why a highly successful woman nowhere near her prime would choose to return home to essentially cool her heels.

They probably think I'm planning to sit around and enjoy my accumulated wealth. I have no intention however of giving up the life I had made for myself. Though my career had payed well, it was the royalties from my two in depth novels on some of the world's greatest horrors of the day that had garnered me the fame and fortune.

Jacob , that prick came very close to taking it all away , he'd shown me how blind and stupid I really am . While I'd spent my whole life thinking that I was a modern woman with all the answers , who knew what I wanted and where I was going I had been so wrong.

He'd used me in the most proficient way , a way in which men and women had been using each other since forever. Thank God I'd never let things go too far between us.


	6. Chapter 6

EPOV

The party seemed to be in full swing by the the time I reached the Swan residence, yes , I held out as long as I could but in the end there was no way I could miss seeing her tonight.

Everyone seemed to be having a good time, everyone that is except the guest of honor. Could no one else see how sad she was?

"She's not having a good time is she?"

"Oh hey Ty." he'd snuck up behind me.

"I expect you to fix that shit as soon as possible."

"Excuse me?"

"Dude, don't you think I know you have the hots for my little sister?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

What the fuck, could I really be that transparent?

"I was there when your heart fell into her little hands bro."

"What?" had I fallen in to some alternate universe?

"Her sixteenth birthday party, when it fell that shit was as loud as a thunder clap. We had a good laugh that night, you should've seen the look on your face, looked like you'd been gut shot." he started laughing, while I went into a tailspin.

"We, who's we?"

He gave me the don't be an ass look.

Well shit, what was I in for now, I really didn't want to deal with this tonight.

"Who else knows about this?"

"Pretty much the whole family, including dad." he wiggled his brows at me and I'm man enough to admit , I Swan was not to be trifled with and when it came to his little girl the man was a bear.

"I have to say we appreciate you not putting the moves on her back then, I wouldn't have liked having to rearrange that pretty boy face of yours."

"If you guys knew this how come I'm still breathing?"

"Because we trusted you not to do anything about it . Then."

"So what're you saying?"

"Are you that dense, bro you're both adults now, have been for a while , no need to hold back anymore, besides we've talked about it, and we all decided you're just what she needs. She needs someone who's going to really love and take care of her, especially after what that asshole did to her."

Did he have any idea what he'd just done, he'd basically given me the green light, the go ahead. The one stumbling block in my way had been the men in her life, I wondered how I was going to get past their defenses, now here he was, telling me the path was clear.

"Maybe she has other ideas, you guys think of that." Like that that was going to stop me.

"Are you that blind bro?" I looked at him at a lost, what was he getting at?

"What do you mean?" he looked at me for a long while before answering.

"I mean it wasn't just me she'd been following around all those years."

"You mean..."

"Yeah you've wasted a lot of time, I was beginning to think you were one stupid fuck, until I realized you didn't have a clue. You better get your shit together though man , almost lost her this last time." he walked off like he hadn't just changed my whole life.

I looked back to the corner where I'd last seen her and found her looking at me. Then she smiled at me and sealed her fate.


	7. Chapter 7

BPOV

I knew the second he walked through the doors . Every hair on my body stood up straight, my heart raced in my chest and I started blushing for no conceivable reason.

I saw him and my brother having an intense conversation as I tried to pay attention to what Jessica Stanley was prattling on about. She hadn't changed since high school either,only that wasn't such a good thing.

I couldn't believe he still had such a pull for me, I'd thought with time and distance it would've abated , but no such luck. This is why I was so angry with myself concerning the whole Jacob debacle, the fact that I was willing to settle , when all along I've always known here my heart laid.

Though he was way out of my league, he would never see me as anything other than his best friends' kid sister. Maybe if things had been different...no, there's no use in playing what if.

I turned to watch him just as he'd finished talking to my brother and our eyes met.

The smile started in my heart and worked its way across my face, before I knew what I was doing I was walking towards him, Jessica forgotten.

When he hugged me the tears came. I don't know what came over me, just the touch of his hands made everything rise up in me .

Where before I hadn't been able to cry, when it seemed like I was holding my breath waiting for something , one look at him, one touch of his arms and the floodgates opened up.

"Ssh, don't cry Princess, come on."

He lead me out of the room full of people who thankfully hadn't noticed my breakdown and out onto the patio.

"I'm so sorry, I have no idea what's come over me ." I tried laughing through my tears as I dried my cheeks.

When he pulled me back in and kissed my forehead gently, it made me cry all the harder . Why couldn't he love me, why couldn't he feel anything more for me.

I selfishly enjoyed the comfort he offered , fantasizing for just a few brief moments that he was mine and I had every right to be in his arms.

"Feeling better?"

I nodded against his chest. Please don't let me go, not yet, just a little while longer. I wanted so badly to hug him tighter, but had no doubt he would pull away and I would just be making him uncomfortable .

He'll never see me in that way, and I had resigned myself to a life without him a long long time ago.

EPOV

Oh my fucking word this was...there are no words. She belonged right here in my arms. I don't know what had made her fall apart like that, but I'm sure glad I was here to pick up the pieces.

As much as her tears tore at my heart , they'd brought her to me. Did she know that I would never let her go, that from this day forward we were one, that she'd sealed that bond with her tears ?

I would have to court her of course, do all those things people in love did. All my adult life I'd shied away from any form of commitment , now with her I wanted it all, I couldn't wait.

Back inside where the party was going strong, six pairs of eyes found each other with understanding and sighs if relief.


	8. Chapter 8

**EPOV  
I walked into the station the next day with a huge smile on my face and a pep in my step. We'd spent the night together under the stars talking . We didn't touch on anything major, nothing too heavy, but I laid the ground work.  
I thought briefly of giving her time to get over whatever it is that asshole jerk had done to her, but then I thought better of it. We'd wasted enough time already, I'm going full steam ahead.  
I already started on my blitz attack. Seven dozen yellow roses should be arriving at her door right about now.  
I planned on wooing her the old fashioned way. Lots of romance , she deserved it, she deserved everything that was good and I couldn't wait to get the chance to give it all to her.  
I was sure my first call phone call would be her thanking me, but I was wrong.  
Twenty minutes after I hit my desk I got a call from Tyler.  
"Bro, what the hell are you trying to do put every man in the Cove to shame?"  
"Don't tell me how to woo my woman brother."  
"Your woman is she? Sap. Hurry up with the chocolates , I like the cherry liqueur flavored ones." the fool hung up the phone.  
Her call came ten seconds later, and just the sound of her voice made me feel whole.  
"Edward, they're lovely, thank you so much , oh my gosh, you do know my brothers are talking smack about you right?" she was laughing and that made me really happy after her bout of sadness last night.  
"I know, Ty already called, so how are you this morning princess?" she sighed , I wondered if she knew I heard that.  
"Much better thanks to you, thanks for last night, I needed that."  
"Anytime beautiful, how about lunch, will you have lunch with me?"  
"Really?" her voice went little girl soft.  
"Yes really what do you say?"  
"I'd love to."  
Man this girl was gonna be the death of me, that breathy way she had of talking to me was a real turn on.  
"Good, I'll pick you up at one." I leafed through a report on my desk as I heard the sounds of the men changing shift. I would soon have to go out there and hand out assignments to my men get the day started, so far mine was stellar.  
"No I can meet you there , you don't have to come all the way out here just to go back."  
"Princess I said I'll pick you up. See you then beautiful." we hung up the phone on a happy note.  
Operation get my girl was off and running.  
I called the local cafe and had them pack me a picnic lunch complete with basket and ice bucket for her wine. I was on duty so I couldn't drink but there was no reason she couldn't.**

I got to her house at ten to and found her waiting for me on the front porch. Good I liked a woman who didn't feel the need to play games, like making me wait.  
She looked fucking fantastic, the blue dress swirled around her knees and hugged her chest to show just a hint of cleavage.  
"You look amazing Bella." I kissed her lips . Not a lip,locking kiss , just a smooch, but it was the the first time our lips had ever touched, minuscule as it was.  
She blushed and tried to hide behind her hair .  
"Oh no you don't , there will be no hiding that beautiful face today, come on , let's go."  
I lead her to the passenger side of my Range Rover holding the door open for her before buckling her in. I stole another kiss.  
"So where're we going officer?"  
"That's lieutenant brat, and it's a surprise."  
I headed out of town to the little used cove that our town was named for. It had been years since I'd been there, but I remember it being rather beautiful , I also remember it being one of her favorite places when we were kids.  
Conversation was easy on the way there, we were so comfortable alone together it was hard to imagine that we'd never done this before . I'd known her her whole life and yet this was the first time we'd ever been alone together like this.  
"So how are things here really, it was great seeing your family last night , I can't believe everybody's already married."  
"Yeah, it's great, mom and dad are in heaven waiting for grandchildren, I'm not sure they won't be waiting for a while , I don't think either Rose or Alice are thinking babies just yet."  
"Really? I think that would be nice."  
My heart did a wild kick in my chest, she sounded so wistful just then , was she saying she was ready for those things? Damn, a pregnant Bella , especially with my kid growing inside her. Wow the thought alone left me speechless.  
First things first there Cullen, get through your first date and then maybe you can start day dreaming about the five or six sons and daughters you want to plant inside her.

We reached the cove and I pulled up to the grassy knoll that led down to the waters' edge.  
We spread the blanket and set out the china and wine glasses, I filled hers with a nice Sauvignon Blanc, while I took Perrier .  
"Only a Cullen would think of using China at a picnic." She teased as she'd always done since our younger days. She liked to rib me about my family's wealth. Not in a negative way of course, just the playful ribbing you did with the people you were closest to.  
We enjoyed a lunch of poached salmon and salad with asparagus in hollandaise . There was cheese and fruit as well that I wished I could feed her from my hand but it was too soon.  
"Wow this is really good, thanks for thinking of this and thanks again for my flowers. I hope you know you don't have to do all that, but I do appreciate it."  
"Yes I do, I do have to do it."  
She looked at me with a mix of nervousness and...hope? God I hope so.  
"Do you mind if I ask why?"  
Her voice had gone all soft. I took a deep breath, here goes, it's all or nothing don't fuck this up Cullen.  
"Because I want us to be more than friends. I've wanted that for a long time now."  
"Don't play with me Edward..." "Babe; seriously , how long have you known me, do you really think I'd do something like that to you? First of all your brothers would all take turns skinning me alive, not to mention what the chief would do to me. And more importantly than that,I've wanted you since you were sixteen fucking years old, there's no way this is a game."  
"Six...are you kidding me right now?"  
"No I'm very serious."  
"Why didn't you ever say anything ?"  
"First because you were too young back then, then time got away from us . I wanted you to go off to college and experience all those things every young person should, I didn't want to hold you back. And look what you've done with your life."  
"Oh man, this is so much to take in, I don't even know what to say." "You can say you feel the same, or at the very least that you're interested."  
She was nodding before I finished speaking.  
"Can I kiss you beautiful, it seems I've waited a lifetime to kiss you, but if I have to wait one more second I think I might explode." "I wish you would."  
We met halfway , I licked her bottom lip sensually , taking away the heady taste of strawberries . Pushing the basket out of the way I drew her close , deepening the kiss. Inhaling her essence into myself she felt soft and warm, and mine.  
Finally after all this time. Mine. We kissed and nibbled at each others' lips while laughing together like kids high on life.

My two hour break was coming to an end so we decided to head back.  
"I hate to pack these nice dishes all dirty and cruddy, just let me rinse them off then we'll go." "Sure sweetheart."  
She went off while I repacked the rest of stuff.  
I had just put the last thing in the basket when I heard her calling for me. I looked over and saw her backing away from the water.  
Hurrying over to see what could be freaking her out in the water, I was about to joke about a frog or some such thing scaring the big , tough ,investigative reporter when I saw the body out in the water.  
I pulled her into my arms as I unclipped my phone and called it in.  
Some first date Cullen.


	9. Chapter 9

EPOV

My guys were soon crawling all over the area, the body had been in the water for a while , so there was no way to identify since he was bloated beyond recognition.

That's about all the crime scene investigators could ascertain , that the body was that of a male.

I had a niggling suspicion in the back of my mind,only this morning I had come across something on my desk, and if this was what I thought, then my town was about to be caught up in a shit storm.

Bella was sitting in the jeep with a blanket wrapped around her, no matter how tough you were , or how many times you might've seen it, finding a body like that was never easy. It shouldn't be. If you ever became that hardened, it was time to walk away.

I wanted to be with her, so much, but I had a job to do, I knew she understood, but as a man, my first instinct is to protect my woman from everything, real or imagined.

We combed the area around the water meticulously, looking for any evidence that might've been left behind , hopefully we wouldn't have to drag the cove but we'll know more after we ID the vic.

The coroner pulled up to retrieve the body, CSI was just about done with it.

She walked over to my jeep first and started talking to my girl, I'd almost forgotten how tight those two were. When she gave her a hug, it eased my worry just that much more, though I would prefer to be the one doing the hugging.

"Hey Lieu we're just a bout done here."

Seth offered up that information while his eyes were looking in the direction of the two women. I knew he wouldn't say anything now, not here while standing over some poor sap's remains, but later I could expect some good natured ribbing.

Seems our little secret romance was outed in a big way.

Oh well, that works for me.

"Tell the guys to wrap it up and head out, take whatever we've got back to the station."

"Yes sir." he looked at me a little sheepishly before sauntering off.

"Hey Edward."

"Doc, how's my girl doing over there?"

"She's holding up best as she can, as to be expected, now's not the time I know, but it sure took you long enough , please God don't let the wedding take another ten years."

"You're a real riot doc you know that, and what do you know about it anyway?"

"Oh please, she was my best friend in high school remember, us females talk, unlike asshole men who think their words are gold and should be handed out sparingly."

"Why Angela Cheney, does your husband know you talk like this?"

"Do fish swim in the ocean?"

We both laughed before she sobered up and walked over to the body .

One thing was certain , cause of death should be very easy to ascertain, there was a gunshot wound in the head of the Vic.

The Cove doesn't see many homicides, in fact the last one was before my time, a domestic dispute gone wrong.

We might not be inundated with murders, but we were up on our game, we knew how to work the case.

That might be a moot point when all was said and done though,if he was who I was beginning to suspect the FEDs will be descending on us before the day was out.

I was finally able to get back to my girl, as I turned from work mode to lover, my protective instinct tuned in. I still had to get to the station to write this shit up, but I was taking thirty to reconnect with my baby.

The bond we had started to form had been too new when it was interrupted by this shit, I had to get back in there .

"Hey baby, how you holding up?"

I took her hand as we drove off.

"I've been better, is it someone we know?"

"I don't think so hon." I kissed her fingers, I wanted to tell her to put it away, but that was stupid, she wouldn't be able to put it away for a long time, if ever.

We drove in relative silence back to her house , holding hands all the way.

We were parked on the driveway outside her family home , I didn't see anyone hanging around so I drew her across the console to me.

The kiss was light , nothing like the hot and heavy ones we'd shared earlier, but what was needed now.

"I'm picking you up at seven this evening."

"You are?"

She felt so fucking good with her head on my chest like that, it was so easy, so natural, maybe I'd take Doc's advice and move things along at a faster clip, God knows we've waited long enough.

" Yep, I'm taking you out to dinner, wear something fancy, I want to see you in candle light."

I played with the hair over her ear as I kissed her again , seems I can't get enough of Miss. Isabella.

"I'm going to love loving you."

"What!"

Shit I said that out loud? Man up Cullen , this is what you want, it's better that she knows anyway, no games.

"I guess the cat's out of the bag huh, never mind that now, we'll talk later."

"You can't just say something like that and then leave me hanging."

She was so cute when she pouted, of course I had to take that bottom lip between my teeth and bite down just enough to make her squirm. The little sexy groan was almost more than I could handle though, looks like I bit off more than I could chew.

"Damn we can't do this here, I'm expecting your dad to come charging out here any minute with a gun."

She started laughing her ass off.

"You better run along then scaredy cat."

"You always did have a sassy mouth, come e're ." I stole one more kiss, this one longer, deeper more fulfilling.

I walked around to her door to help her out.

"I'll see you later Princess." she smiled and I took her mouth again.

"Later." I had to go before I couldn't go, if walking away from her was this hard now, how much harder would it be after we'd known each other?

We'll just have to wait and see, at least I left her with memories of kisses and not floating bodies, now I had to go figure out if the missing government agent APB that came across my desk this morning was my floater.


	10. Chapter 10

EPOV

Back at the station house things were hectic, the guys were just a little excited about working their first homicide.

I didn't have the heart to tell them we might soon be turning the case over to the Feds .

I'd rechecked the missing person's APB in my office , trying to connect any identifying marks to our Vic , but no such luck, it was just my gut telling me it was him.

Prints and DNA should answer the question soon enough if they were rushed.

I gave it until tomorrow or the next day before we were taken over.

I had no problem with that, I'm not a glory hound and besides, if it had been one of my guys I would want it too. It didn't much matter to me about ego and grand standing,that's never been my style.

All I'm interested in is finding justice for the poor soul we'd dragged from the drink, regardless of who he was and who got it for him.

I'm thinking my magnanimous attitude might also have something to do with the fact that my woman was home,and progress had been made in my plan to finally tie her to me.

Not even this I'm sorry to say was going to deter me from my course.

I filed my report to hand off to the captain and was ready to go by five. That gave me two hours to get myself presentable for my girl.

I'm taking her to the best restaurant in town, not only was it the best, it was also owned by one of the two biggest gossips in the Cove , with the owner of the flower shop being the other, so I was pretty sure that within ten minutes of us being seated the phones in the Cove would be going crazy.

Knowing my men's penchant for gossip, they probably started the ball rolling anyway .

I knew exactly what I was doing of course, I'm staking my claim loud and clear, until I put a ring on her finger I'm going to be trotting her out to be seen together every chance I got, let any asshole out there who thought he had a shot know that there was no way in hell.

I was early picking her up because I knew although I'd lucked out this afternoon by avoiding her brothers, there was no way my luck was gonna hold that long.

"Well if it isn't Casanova ?"

"Shut up Ty."

" You bring my chocolate ?"

I held the box of Godiva I had behind my back out of reach.

"Get your own damn chocolates boy let the man in the door."

"Yeah right dad, you just wanna get your hands on them first."

"Come on in here son, let's have a little chat."

Oh shit!

"Go easy on him dad he's looking a little yellow already."

"Thanks Mike, appreciate it." Was my sarcastic reply.

I walked into the den where the guys had been watching some sports show on tv. Renee wasn't here, probably upstairs with my girl.

"Chief."

"Cullen."

He tried giving me a stern raised brow look , I knew he was only half joking though, this guy would do me some serious damage if I messed with his little girl.

"So, where ya going tonight?"

"Irina's." This wasn't so bad.

"Staking your claim are you?" He laughed at the look of surprise on my face.

"Boy, everybody who's anybody heads to that place if they want to be seen, it doesn't hurt that Irina and her sister Kate are the two biggest gossips in this town. I'd already heard all about you buying out the flower shop within five minutes of you placing the order."

"But listen here boy,could you tune it down a little, I don't have time to be running around buying flowers and candy and shit, I did that mess over thirty years ago. Now my wife is all dreamy eyed and eyeballing me like I'm not doing my part ."

"Sir, sorry to hear that sir." Of course his idiot sons were snickering, jerks.

"Well then, no need to be sorry, just for the love of Pete take it easy on the rest of us poor saps. I know she's my baby girl and all but you don't want to go spoiling her now do you, because the first time you slack off she'll let you have it with both barrels, they're contrary that way."

"If you say so but I'm not making any promises." He was so full of shit, if I treated his daughter any less than perfect, him and his idiot sons would have my balls.

"What you got there son?"

Uh huh, he was eyeing the candy.

"Just some chocolate for Isabella."

"Lemme see, what kind did you get, you know coconut is her favorite right,no sense in bringing her any other kind cause she won't enjoy it as much."

"Uh uh, nice try chief, but I happen to know you're full of shit,she likes anything with fruit and nuts."

"Damn; well boys I gave it my best shot."

He reclined back into his chair while I kept my eyes on his sons, I guess the interrogation was over.

I felt her behind me and turned around, wow...she looked...amazing.

She wore a blue silk sheath that left her shoulders bare, her hair was up in some sort of bun, but no bun like I'd ever seen. It was soft and full, and was held together by a diamond clip. She'd left a few tendrils on either side of her face loose, her makeup was light so that her natural peaches and cream glow shone through,and her lips, damn those lips of hers were killer,just glossed and full.

I stood and walked towards her reminding myself every step of the way that there were five men in this room who would take me down If I did half of what I was thinking of doing in that moment.

"You're beautiful." I handed off the chocolates as I kissed her temple.

"Thank you."

She went to put her candy away while I waited.

"Okay you, home by ten and not a minute later."

"Kiss my ass Mike."

"Okay then ten thirty but that's my final answer."

I gave them the finger and left the room to their chuckles, these guys were a riot.

I led her out and sat her in the Aston making sure she was strapped in. She gave me one of her million dollar smiles before I kissed the gloss off her lips.

"I've wanted to do that ever since you walked in the room." I nuzzled her amazing smelling neck just long enough to get me hot and bothered before closing her door and going around to my side.

"So, how're doing sweetie?"

"I'm hanging in there, any word yet on who it is we found?"

"Not yet, a few days at the most I'm thinking." my answer was less than enthusiastic.

"You don't want to talk about this do you?"

"Nope."

I had to think long and hard about what I was feeling, I understood and respected her career choice,but as a man, especially one in law enforcement , I can't say I was too happy about my woman having to see and deal with shit like that, but how did I tell her , a strong willed , independent woman some shit like that. She'd probably tell me to go fuck myself.

"Okay, we don't have to discuss it if you don't want to, but you're not fooling anyone you know, least of all me."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I've been watching you for a very long time, some might even say studying you."

"You have ,have you."

I took her hand kissing her fingers.

"Yes I have and I'm not ashamed to admit it, but you're not fooling me because I know how you are. You're one of those throw backs who believe a woman should have her place and a man should have his."

"I plead the fifth." Of course she was one hundred percent right, and I liked the fact that she knew me so well, even if the subject matter might not be agreeable.

"Oho, too late, I'm on to you, you do know what I do for a living right?"

"Is that going to be a problem?"

"I don't see why it should be, we're both adults,besides I think I might be ready for a change, I think I want to concentrate more on my writing for a while, who knows when I'll go back into the field."

"What about kids?"

"Why Edward Cullen! Are you asking me to be your baby mama?" she batted her lashes at me.

Still the smart ass.

"What if I am?"

She got really quiet there and I was kicking myself for pushing too hard too fast.

"Then I'd have to give the offer lots of serious consideration."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

That got her another kiss to the fingers since I had to concentrate on the road, but later I'll show her what those words meant to me.

The place was packed ,just as I expected and was hoping for, of course all eyes turned our way as we were led to our table next to the windows.

The hostess Lauren Mallory was a transplant from somewhere back east I think, she was a nice enough girl, if a little aggressive for my taste . She was giving my girl some not so kind looks that made me want to put her in her place.

"Hello Edward, how are you, it's been a while hasn't it?"

Her tone suggested something entirely different to the reality of our acquaintance. I'm not new to the games some women played by a long shot, and if she thought I was going to let her hurt my girls' feelings with her bull shit she was sorely mistaken.

"Hi, uh, I forgot, what was your name again?"

She blushed bright red, not at all in the same way my baby blushed.

"It's Lauren." now she was huffy.

"Yeah right, Lauren, this is my girl Isabella , thanks for seating us." I dismissed her as I sat my girl who was trying hard not to laugh.

"You are so bad Edward, that poor woman."

"She shouldn't have tried to disrespect you, that will never be acceptable to me."

"Are you always this attentive or is this an anomaly?"

I reached over the table and took her lips before answering her, knowing that all eyes were on us.

"With you, I'll always pay attention you can count on it."

Dinner was spectacular, we laughed we talked we kissed, it was as though we were the only two people in the room, after a while even the whispers faded away and ceased to matter, we were so caught up in each other.

The years in between melted away as we caught up , I was happy to see that whatever the jerk had done didn't have any lasting effect on her, I was also hoping I had something to do with that.

"You do know I'm completely in love with you don't you?" I admit I side swiped her with that one, we had been staring into each other's eyes for a good two minutes not saying anything just enjoying each other, when I came at her out of left field.

I didn't give her a chance to answer, I just took her lips and sealed it...with a kiss.


	11. Chapter 11

EPOV

"Edward l you can't just say something like that and just...nothing."

"I don't need you to say it back to me Isabella, not until you're ready, if you're ever

ready, I just thought you should know, there'a no point in beating around the bush is

there, this way at least you know where I stand.

I'm totally and completely in love with you, I always have been, it would make me the

happiest man in the world if you felt the same, but my love for you have nothing to do

with your feelings for me, do you understand what I'm saying?"

I'm not sure..." she frowned in confusion.

"Simply put it means that if you decide you could never love me, it wouldn't stop me

from loving you, nothing ever could."

"Doesn't it scare you to put yourself out there like that, what if I used it against you?"

"My heart would never betray me like that, I know you're it for me, I have no problem

waiting for you to catch up."

I knew what the prick had done to her, seeing her here now though I don't think he hurt

her heart as much as it was her pride, I can live with that, what I couldn't live with was

her ever having any doubts about us. Her and I have been in the making for almost ten

years, maybe longer, I figure that was enough time wasted.

"I've admired, adored and loved you from afar for a very long time love, there's no rush,

you don't have to declare your undying love for me, take all the time you need, just

know that at the end is me."

"What if I told you that I've harbored similar feelings for you as well?"

"Then I'd say I'm doubly blessed. I fell in love with the girl, I can't wait to get to know

the woman, I'm going to enjoy getting to know you all over again, you with me?"

She nodded with a smile and we sealed it with a kiss. I had to stop myself from going

too far, we were in. Room full of people after all, so I pulled back.

I took, her hand to my lips for a kiss while gazing into her eyes, I saw us there, in her

eyes, our future, our joy, I felt it for the first time like a live thing and I vowed to myself

then and there that I would do everything in my power to make us happen.

"I'm not ready to take you home yet, I want to walk with you in the garden at my place,

I want to watch you under moonlight sitting in the gazebo that I know I had built for you

when I bought our home."

"Wow, you're ...amazing, how can you love me this much all these years and never did

anything about it?"

"You were too young Isabella, I couldn't steal your freedom, your youth, I had mine, you

needed to spread your wings that's what was in the cards for you, now it appears to be

our time."

I signaled for the check, all of a sudden I didn't need the audience anymore, the only one I had really needed to stake my claim to was her, now she knows, now we can move forward without any of the awkwardness of new relationships. I had no doubt that her brother was right, he and been right about me after all hadn't he, so if that spark had been there all those years ago, I was banking on it still being there, only this time I planned to ignite it into a blazing flame. I paid the check and guided her out with my hand in the small of her back, it seemed I had to be constantly touching her, I was going to have to figure out how to spend as much time with her as possible.

From now on she was my first priority, there was no way I was ever letting her go again, ten years was more than enough to live without the woman I had loved for so long never again.

We made it as far as the passenger door before I was kissing her again, this time with more force, more passion, her small body fit so perfectly in my arms, I wanted to never let her go. "I'm going to love loving you my Isabella." I kissed her nose before buckling her into her seat. "You know you're spoiling me right."

"That's my job princess, it will always be my job from now on, get use to it." I stole another kiss just for the hell of it.

We took the drive in comfortable silence holding hands listening to old sixties Goldie's, we both seem to enjoy it.

At home I led her straight to the back of my property where there was a romantic gazebo with a rose vine creeping up the sides and marble benches with padding, I hadn't much thought of it at the time, but I now knew it was for her that I had built this, I saw her here, with me, and one day hopefully in the not too distant future, with my kids. Damn I had to change my thinking I was getting hard just thinking about it.

"If you get too cold let me know, there's a space heater out here."

I sat next to her my arms going around her as she laid her head on my chest.

"What if I need more time than you're willing to give."

"Not gonna happen, I've already waited ten years, not saying I want to wait another ten, but I'm willing to go at your pace, you're more than worth the wait."

She started to cry, soft sobs at first that tore at my heart, that then became racking sobs that scared the hell out of me.

"Shit babe, what did I do , I'm sorry." I rubbed her back comfortingly, while trying to dry her tears.

"Come on Bella, please baby, just tell me what I did, please."

She shook her head while clutching my shirt in her fists.

"You didn't do anything , it was me. I ...I..oh my God, I almost married someone else,

someone who so isn't deserving of me, what if I had gone through with it, I would ever

have known what you've made me feel in the last few hours, never felt so loved and cherished. How is it possible that that could've happened?"

"Shh, the important thing is that it didn't, there's nothing to be ashamed of, I've had relationships over the years too you know."

"Yeah I know Cullen, I've been knowing since I was sixteen." she punched me playfully in the gut.

"Hey none of that now, you can't hold those past flings against me, besides they were just practice until I got to the real thing, and trust me babe none of them could ever come close."

We spent the rest of our date talking softly, sharing some of what we missed in each others lives over the past few years. When it was getting too late to keep her out anymore I hated letting her go.

I walked her to the door, stealing one last kiss before the Swan boys descended upon us, I wouldn't put it past them to be spying, the jerks.

"I'll see you tomorrow, we'll do something, I don't know what yet but I'll think of something, sleep tight sweetheart and dream of me." I kissed her hair and walked away.


	12. Chapter 12

**For all those still looking for Cullen's Crew it has been published as Lyon's Crew and is available on by Jordan Silver**

**Come join us in the closet for group only stories (only uploaded to my Facebook group) Queen Isabella, Mr. GQ and Edward's Hope, not to mention excerpts and teasers.**

**My blog address is silverblossoms1 . blogspot . com only positive people need apply.**

EPOV

When I got back home that night I had to call her, we talked until the wee hours of the morning when she finally fell asleep. Damn.

I wasn't sure how much longer I could keep myself from wanting more. I had to keep reminding myself that we had only just begun and that all the years I'd spent wanting her didn't play into the situation.

On the one hand I didn't want to rush her, and on the other it felt like I had waited a lifetime.

I stopped by the flower shop, this mornings' fare was pink and white roses, regardless of what the Swan men had said she still got six dozen again.

This time I remembered to send her mom some tulips which were her favorite.

I hit the ground running from the time I reached the station, apparently I had been right and our DB was the missing agent.

The captain was fighting with the Feds over jurisdiction, which was a losing battle if I ever saw one.

The guy was like a bull terrier, he knew the outcome, but he will argue to the death, just for the sake of argument.

"Cullen get in here."

Oh boy, he's on the warpath.

I just wanted to get to my office, call my girl and wish her a nice day. Guess that was gonna have to wait.

"Sir." There was another man in the room, two actually, I didn't see the second one at first since he was off to the side leaning against the wall.

"Lieutenant, meet Agents Black and Euley, they're here to take over our case."

I looked the two men over, gave a nod and kept my mouth shut.

"So whaddya think Cullen, should we let these men just come in to our backyard and take over?

"Captain, it's not a matter of letting us do anything, our authority in this matter supersedes yours, so really this is just a courtesy."

"Jake..."

Nice guy, what an asshole, of course now the captain was red in the face and ready to spit nails.

The one named Euley started to admonish his partner. Something about his name caught my attention, where had I heard that name before?

It plagued me the whole time that the captain was arguing back and forth with the two men. I chose to stay out of the fray.

I never fought a battle I didn't have any interest in winning, I was more interested in where I had heard this guy's name, it seemed so important.

Jake Black, Jake Black, where have I heard that name before? The man himself didn't look familiar.

Dark, decent looking I guess, kinda stocky, but nothing about him rang a bell.

Jake, Jake, Jacob.

You have got to be shitting me, there's no fucking way.

What the fuck was he doing in my town? If he went anywhere near her I'd fucking end him.

I had to warn her, or should I, I didn't want her anywhere near this scumbag.

There's no way this was a coincidence, his being here, he had to have asked for this assignment. And there could only be one reason he would do that.

If I was a twisted fuck I would actually suspect him of murdering the other man.

I wonder of he could feel the venom coming his way the piece a shit. I should fuck him up just on principal.

Oh fuck, forget Bella, if the Swan boys got wind of his presence in our town I'll have bigger problems on my hands. They'd kill his ass.

"Captain I need a few hours personal time."

"You, personal time! What, did hell freeze over? Okay, okay go ahead get outta here since it appears we're good for nothing anyway, except standing around with our thumbs up our asses."

I rushed out of the room and left the three of them there arguing.

This wasn't something I could tell her over the phone, it had to be in was a good thing she had told me about him herself and I hadn't just heard about him from Ty because I would have no way of explaining what I was about to do.

Shit, Tyler. I called him en route, he picked up on the second ring.

"Ty, you home?"

"Nope, I'm at the green house that used to be my home."

"Whatever, listen we have a problem."

"What you need bro?"

"Promise me you'll stay calm and not go off the deep end here, better yet where's Mike?"

"Uhuh, you called me, you got me, now what's on your mind?"

"It's Black."

"The fuck he do now, he been bothering my sister?"

"No, he's here."

"I'm on my way."

"No Ty, I'm coming to you,I need you to calm the fuck down, find your fucking brothers and don't let Bella out of your sight until I get there."

I hung up and tried to call Mike, which is what I should've done in the first place. There was no answer. Fuck!

I called Bella next just to hear her voice, make sure she was alright and safe at home.

"Hi baby, you sleep okay?

"Yes I did thanks to you, how could I not when I fell asleep to your wonderful voice in my ear lulling me to sleep? Thanks for my beautiful flowers by the way, no matter what my brothers say I love them. So does mom by the way, dad, not so much, I think there was talk of maiming you." She laughed.

In the last few days since her return she's been laughing more and more, it hurt that I was gonna be the one to take that away from her.

I hope to God I was enough to keep her happy, that he didn't still have any hold on her, or her heart.

"I'm on my way to you love."

"You are, don't you have work?"

"Later." I wasn't even going to broach the subject with her over the phone.

I wanted to be there when I told her. Wanted to look into her eyes when I gave her the news.

I needed to see her reaction, don't ask me why, it was just very important to me.

"You almost here, I'll come down."

"Be there in less than five."

"See you soon."

"Love you baby doll."

"Loe you too."

She hung up. Fuck, did she just say what I think she did.

I guess the big ass grin on my face said she did. I was alone and still I was blushing.

Shit, why the fuck did I feel like crying?

Only because it's the best moment of your life. Now I couldn't wait to get to her, get my hands on her.

It no longer mattered what affect his being here had on her. Those three words and sealed the deal. She's mine.


	13. Chapter 13

When I pulled up the Swan men were waiting for me, all of them, including the chief. I hope I didn't need back up for this.

They didn't even let me get out the Rover on my own steam, Ty and Mike held my door as I climbed down.

"You talk to that fuck?"

"Only to say hello before I realized who he was."

"He comes anywhere near her he's fucked."

"Mike..."

"No Cullen, you only know half the story, the way I see it it's up to her to tell you everything that happened, that's between you two, but he comes near my baby sister ! HE, IS, FUCKED."

"What the fuck Mike, what did he do to her?"

I thought I knew all there was to know, she'd caught him in bed with her intern, her bed that she never shared with him, so the significance of the betrayal was two fold. Now to hear that there was more, no fucking way.

"Like I said, that's her story to tell..."

"Fuck that shit." I stepped towards him in anger.

"Okay boys, calm down, let's be rational about this." Chief got between us.

"Guys...what's going on?"

She'd come outside without us hearing the door open.

"Shit, were we planning to tell her this shit?"

"I think that's best Ty, don't you, you know if she finds out any other way there'd be hell to pay."

"Yeah, but she's liable to go after him herself and we don't want that."

"It's my job to see that doesn't happen."

"Good luck with that."

Another Swan male heard from.

"Thanks Eric." My voice dripped with sarcasm, if the situation was about anyone or anything else it would be funny, the Swans could be such hard asses, but this was about my Bella and I could find no humor in any of it.

Sam still hadn't been heard from, I'm not sure if that was a good thing or not, he tended to be a stealthy bastard.

I left the huddle and walked towards her, she looked unsure as to whether she should smile or frown.

I smiled first just to put her at ease, but I hated having to bring even his name up to her.

"What's going on Edward, what's everyone so angry about?"

"Who's angry?" Quick grin, throw her off the scent.

"Pssh, I know my brothers and my dad, their body language is screaming battle stations."

"Let's go inside and talk."

"Why, tell me, what's going on?"

"Inside baby, come on."

I took her elbow and lead her back inside, the others held back to give us some time alone.

"You want something to drink, or...something?"

"No sweetheart lets sit down."

I watched her for a while before speaking, I wanted to do this right, there were two things at work here,one her asshole ex was in town, and two her asshole ex was in town and if he got anywhere near her I was seriously going to fuck him up, my problem was how to let her know these two things.

"Edward?...you wanna tell me what's going on?"

"Come here." I held out my hand for her to join me on the high backed hair I was sitting on.

When she was settled in my lap I kissed her hair and hugged her close.

There was no other way around it so I just went ahead and said it all at once.

"Jacob Black is one of the agents in town to work on the case of the guy we found in the water."

I felt her body take the hit, it was a quick jolt but it was there none the less. She made to get off my lap but I wasn't letting go.

"Where're you going baby?"

"He's here, right now?" She looked around as if expecting to see him walk through the door any second, there was fear in her eyes.

What she fuck? This is not the reaction of a woman who was cheated on, anger , yes, but fear, hell no.

"Talk to me princess, what's going on?"

She looked at me without saying a word.

"I can't talk about that now, I just...can't, I need to get out of here."

"What are you talking about, you're not going anywhere, what the...what did he do to you?"

"Not now Edward, please, maybe I'll tell you sometime, in fact I think if we're going to make this work, take it any farther then I will have to tell you, but not now, please. Just know that I can't be anywhere around that man, I don't want to see him, I know how his mind works , he came here for a reason, I can only surmise that that reason is me.

I don't know why he would believe that I would want anything to do with him, after the way things ended between us, but the bare thought of him being anywhere near me makes me feel ill."

"He won't get anywhere near you sweetheart, he'll have to go through not only me but your brothers and the chief."

I had to get to the bottom of this shit, I didn't like where my mind was going, if I found out he had hurt her in any way I was really gonna have to hurt that fuck.

"Listen, you're my girl aren't you?"

"It would appear so." She gave me a little half smile, not good enough.

"So do you think I'm such a wimp that I would let some other dude mess with what's mine?"

I tried to temper my words so she wouldn't hear the seriousness behind them but she was not fooled, I should've known better, it seemed we were very attuned to each other.

"Edward don't do anything stupid okay, I don't want you getting into trouble he's not worth it, and I'm depending on you to keep my brothers in check."

"No can do sweetheart, not on this, not when it comes to you, ask me for anything else but not that, if he steps out of line he'll get what's coming to him."

I'd had all intentions on keeping the boys under control until this new development, I won't push her but I needed to know what the hell was going on, I couldn't protect her otherwise.

"On to better things, how're you doing baby, apart from him who should remain nameless being here?"

"I'm doing pretty good, you?"

What I was about to say could possibly get me a knee to the nuts but I would protect what's mine at all cost, even if it meant having her pissed at me.

"Never better, I've got my woman in my arms finally, nothing can be better, one thing though, for the next little while unless you're with me or one of your brothers you don't go anywhere alone."

She opened her mouth to argue but I cut her off.

"It's not up for debate love."

"How come I never saw this side of you before, you do know what century this is right?"

"You never had cause to see this side of me because my woman wasn't threatened before, now she is, that pisses me off, and since you refuse to tell me what that threat entails this is the best I can do.

You don't go anywhere alone, you hear me?"

I squeezed her side to get her to answer.

"I'll think about it..."

"Princess, look at me."

She looked at me, I'm sure the look on my face convinced her of just how serious I was, I've never sworn in front of her, not intentionally anyway, but this situation called for some harsh words. If she was gonna do this with me , then she had to know all sides of me, not just the easy going guy, but the hard ass that I could be when I needed to.

"I'm not fucking around, if you disobey me on this there will be repercussions, I love you yes, but this is who I am, my woman minds me, if I tell you not to do something then I expect you to know that I have only your best interest at heart, I'm not doing this to control you, just the situation. Now give me your mouth so I can go do what I gotta do to get this fucker outta my town as soon as possible."

I stole a kiss as I heard the men coming in, I guess they figured we'd had enough alone time for now.

Mike lead the charge so to speak as they filed into the room.

"Ed tell you what's going on?"

She nodded her head yes as she took in their hard faces.

"Good, he talk to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean did he lay down the law for your hard headed ass or do I have to play big brother, I figured I'd leave that up to him seeing as how you two got something going, but ..."

"Cavemen...dad."

"Uh uh little girl, I'm with the boys on this, you mind Edward and let them handle this guy, don't make me and your mother worry unnecessarily."

Good one chief, bring out the big guns, whereas she might have no qualms about trying to get around me or her brothers, she would never do anything to cause her mom undue worry.

She sent a glare around the room before climbing off my lap and huffing out of the room.

"She tell you about Black?  
"Ty..."

"Fuck that Mike, did she tell you or not?"

It was probably a shit thing to do, I should probably wait for her to tell me herself, but I needed to know, in order to take care of her,I needed to know what I was dealing with.

"Not yet, she said she needs time, or something to that effect."

I braced myself, for what I had no idea, but something told me it wouldn't be good.

"That fucker tried to rape my sister, almost succeeded too, if not for her quick thinking and her self defense classes we gave her when she was younger. She didn't press charges , too ashamed, just wanted it to go away, that was her choice, me I would've put the fucker in the ground, barring that send him up the river, but it was her choice so I respect that."

I felt something in me go solid, go ice cold and then flashed to hot in the space of a second. How I stayed standing was anybody's guess, but when I moved I had one intention.

"Edward come back here...you boys get him, don't let him leave here like that."

I barely heard the chief through the roaring in my ears, or the bickering that broke out between the Swan boys, I felt hands on me but nothing registered.

Then I saw her, she was coming back to the room, she took one look at my face, then to her brothers.

I couldn't stop looking at her, so fucking perfect and that son of a bitch had tried...

"What's going on guys?"

"He knows, I told him, I thought he had a right to know what he was dealing with."

I took her shoulders in my hands not sure I should be touching her right now with all the rage boiling inside me.

I looked into her eyes as I gave her my words.

"He's dead."

"Oh God, Edward..."


	14. Chapter 14

The look in her eyes tore at me and I dragged her away from her family. Through the back door, onto the patio and beyond.

It didn't matter that we weren't together when this happened, that we hadn't declared ourselves to each other, all that mattered was that she had been violated, had he succeeded in his attempt, I think I would've walked into the station and put a bullet in him.

Put it away Cullen, now's not the time, this isn't abut you, it's about her. Her new boyfriend had just learned some disturbing news about her past relationship, news that she obviously didn't want to share, imagine how she feels right now.

I took a deep breath as I clasped her behind her neck with both hands, drawing her closer, bringing her head into my chest.

"Tell me what to do for you."

She wrapped her arms around me finally and I felt some of the tension leave me as I tried to keep myself in check.

"There's nothing you need to do Edward, this happened a while ago, I handled it, it's all good. Please just leave it alone, he's not worth it baby, please."

I closed my eyes trying my hardest to reign in the anger that threatened to overtake me.

"Why didn't you tell me baby, just tell me that much."

"I couldn't, it was just so stupid, I was so stupid. I almost married this person and he had that in him, some investigative reporter huh."

She tried to make a joke to ease the situation but it wasn't going to work this time.

"There's no fault in you, this was all on him, I don't ever want to hear you say that again , and you were never in danger of marrying him, I would never have let that happen."

I wasn't sure before, but I was now, I knew I would've found a way to stop that fucking wedding if it killed me.

I'm a cop, I've seen rape, I've seen the destruction,the victims and sometimes if we're lucky, the monsters who carried out the crime.

People say rape isn't about the sex, it's about control, that's bullshit, it's about both with a whole lot of other fuckery thrown in for good measure, like the fact that any asshole who would do such a thing was pure evil. There're plenty of other ways to exert control over someone without perpetrating that violation on them.

The fact that someone attempted to do that to her filled me with violence.

I couldn't help myself, I had to kiss her, maybe by sealing our love for each other I could erase the visions from my head.

Her sweet tongue in my mouth went a long way to soothing me and when I felt her hand in my back, a calmness descended.

I eased out of the kiss but kept my arms around her, I had a lot to do, suddenly this case took on a whole new meaning for me. Before I was willing to let the Feds take over no questions asked, but my mind was going in ten different directions with these new developments.

I hated coincidence, didn't trust that shit, not even a little bit, so I had more on my plate now than an hour ago. Now I had to figure out what this Riley Biers's job was in the bureau, and what he was doing in my jurisdiction, or whether the body ended up here from somewhere else. I would have to talk to the crime scene guys and the other investigators to see what they had, but I was pretty sure the body hadn't drifted here from somewhere else, the water conditions between the time he went missing and the time we found him didn't support that.

Which meant he was most likely killed here, and the only one who would know to use that particular location on the Cove would be a local, shit.

I needed to find out from Isabella how much she had shared with Black about our hometown, cause I didn't trust his raping ass any farther than I could spit him.

When I left the station he was just a cheating asshole, now he was a cheating raping asshole, pond sucking scum.

I don't want to ask her anything right now though,she'd just learned that her attacker was here, I'll let that information settle before I ask her any more questions that might or might not mean she'd given a killer information that lead to him using our backyard as a dumping ground, because there was no doubt in my mind that whatever went on here, he was in the middle of it.

I'm hoping the fucker is involved, I wouldn't mind putting him away for good.

"I have to go princess, you sure you're gonna be okay?"

She nodded her head before burying it in my chest, I gave her one last tight squeeze before walking away, if I stayed there any longer I wouldn't leave and I had a lot to do.

After a quick word with the Swan men who were congregated in the den looking all kinds of pissed off, and promising to come back after work, I headed out.

All the way there I fought an internal battle, the man in me wanted to have an old fashioned schoolyard beat down but the tenets of my profession dictated that I couldn't go there, my hands were tied, but as for investigating his ass and bringing him down, that was a go.

I couldn't be objective, by all rights I should pass this off to one of my men because I know I'm going in looking for guilt, I know this and yet I won't do it, I had to handle this myself, for all the reasons that I shouldn't be handling it. I was too close to the situation, if not handled correctly this could all blow up in my face. I'll just have to see that that doesn't happen.

One thing was still uncertain, why was he here, was it for Isabella or was it for the case, or both. If he tried to contact her...I don't know what I would do, speaking of which, I'd been so thrown off guard by the talk of rape that I had forgotten to talk to her.

She picked up on the second ring when I called.

"Don't talk to him if he calls you."

"Edward?"

"Yes princess it's me, did you hear me?"

"Yes, but I don't know why, I'm not afraid of Jacob, I just don't want to be around him, I think I should be the one to talk to him though if he came after me."

"We don't know that that's why he's here, but either way I don't want you talking to him, no contact whatsoever Isabella, I mean it, I don't trust this guy, I don't want you dealing with him at all."

"Edward you're being a bit over dramatic don't you think?"

"This man tried to rape you Isabella, I don't think there's anyway I can over dramatize here, please just do as I say, stay away from Jacob Black."

"But what if there's something else going on, I can help, you do remember what I do for a living right."

Shit, that's the last thing we need, her running her own investigation behind the scenes, why didn't I think of that before, knowing her penchant for sticking her nose in I would be hard pressed to keep her little sexy tail out of the mix.

"Princess please do me a favor, stay out of it, let the law handle it."

"Uh, he is the law."

"Then let me handle it."

"I don't like this,I mean what are the odds that my ex who has never been here before will suddenly be investigating the murder of a colleague who just happened to wash up on the shores of my hometown, uhm, I don't believe in coincidence, something's going on, and since I know him I think I could be of help."

"No, absolutely not."

"Edward be reasonable."

"You be reasonable, I just finally got you after all these years do you think I want you embroiled in something like this, something that I know will be dangerous, no way."

"Isn't it dangerous for you too, how do you think I feel knowing that I might've led whatever this is here?"

"It's my job, and that's just crazy talk, you didn't lead anyone anywhere, let me just look into things okay, I promise to keep you in the loop as much as possible,but you're not involved, no way no how, and if you try anything I'll have your brothers lock you in your room."

"You wouldn't dare." She gasped.

"Try me, there isn't anything I wouldn't do to keep you safe, you're my world baby, have been for a long time. Now that I have more than just the promise of you,now I know you feel the same, I can't lose you, so no more danger okay, for my peace of mind please."

I realized I had just pretty much told her I didn't want her going back to work,but what the hell, it was the truth, something we were going to have to deal with sooner or later, just not right now, we both had enough on our plates without adding what was bound to be a bone of contention, that could wait for later, after I'd dealt with her asshole ex.

I got a semi promise from her which was all I was going to get since she didn't want to lie, before hanging up.

By the time I reached my office I still hadn't decided whether or not I was going to let anyone else in on my little side job. I could go to Cap, he already hated the jerk after his behavior earlier,and he would back my play even without that, but I wasn't sure yet which way this thing was going to fly. I still had the Swan boys to contend with, shit.

Didn't Isabella ever tell this fool about her brothers, obviously not or he wouldn't be here after what he did, unless he thought she was so afraid of him she kept it to herself, in which case I was really going to have to fuck him up, because it would take a lot to scare Isabella.

I didn't see him or his partner and Cap's door was closed. At my desk I pulled up my notes from the scene, studied the missing persons report and anything else I had on the case, since I wasn't sure which direction I was going in yet I was going to have to research Riley on my home Pc which Eric had rigged to keep out watchdogs. I'm a cop yeah, but I'm not stupid, I know there're times when the law doesn't work, when justice doesn't prevail, that's why I have my PC rigged,I like to know the truth of things not just what someone else wants me to believe.

I was itching to pull up Black's name and get started on him but I couldn't do that here, everything I did on this computer would be in their data base, I couldn't take that chance, until I knew what the hell was going on I was keeping things close to my chest.

I put it aside for now and focused on my caseload, there wasn't much since I'd cleaned up that smuggling ring, just some loose ends that I wanted to follow up on. The noise through my door was a little subdued, I had no doubt my men were none too pleased about the case being handed over to the Feds, there'd be grumblings for the next few days at least.

I worked through to end of shift with Isabella never too far from my mind, I picked up the phone to call her at least ten times throughout the day but changed my mind, if I heard her voice I would only be tempted to go get her and I needed to be business as usual so as not to call too much attention to myself. No one else here knew of her connection to Black and I wanted to keep it that way,as for the man himself I had heard his voice going by my office about an hour ago, it had taken all my will power not to go out there and tear his head off, piece of shit.

It was going to be rough being this close to him everyday and not doing anything about it, since there were no FBI offices here and the closest was about fifty miles away it made more sense for them to take over some office space in our station.

I found myself sneaking out so as not to run into anyone. Going straight home I took a quick shower, grabbed a sandwich and headed to the Swan residence, but not before setting my computer to do an in depth run on Black and Biers simultaneously.

I called Isabella on the way to let her know I was coming, I was not going to let her out of my sight any more than I had to for the next little while.

As soon as I got there which couldn't have been more than ten minutes later I knew something was wrong, there were too many cars in the driveway for one, and I could hear raised voices coming from inside.

Heart racing I ran to the front door, slamming it open, and barging in. A red haze formed over my eyes when I took in the scene before me.

Tyler had Black cornered while Black's partner tried to get between them, the other Swan men just stood at the ready, Isabella looked stricken and white as a sheet while her mother held onto her.

I went to her first, she was my main concern,after I made sure she was okay then I could help Ty tear the asshole apart.

"What's going on here?"

"This fucker had the nerve to show up here after he..."

""Tyler."  
Michael cut him off before he could say anything more in front of agent Euley. I guess Ty forgot his mother was present or he would've never sworn like that.

"We're here on official business." Black was finally released from Ty's hold and moved from the corner into the middle of the room.

"What official business?"

"We'll be getting to you soon enough Lieutenant Cullen, we understand that you and Ms. Swan found the victim in the water, we have some questions, like what were you two doing there?"

"That's none of your damn business, what we were doing there is of no importance since the victim had already been in the water for sometime when we found him, if you want to know how we found him then that's another story, but one that would be best handled by someone other than you and you know why, so unless you want your superiors to know a little more about you than is comfortable I suggest you stand down.

Euley looked confused, I guess his partner neglected to tell him that he was once involved with the witness, I'm damn sure he didn't tell him that he had tried to rape her. This guy really was a piece of work, to come here like this, he must really think she was too afraid to say anything. Which brought me back to what the fuck had he done to scare her?

I didn't realize I had taken her out of her mother's arms until I noticed the look on Black's face, he looked like he wanted to commit murder. When he sneered at her I felt my hackles rise. Then the asshole really stepped in it.

"Didn't take you long did it whore?"

My fist was in his mouth, blood spurting before Ty could reach him, I would've landed another one if princess hadn't wrapped her arms around me from behind.

I reached as far as I could with her clinging to me, to whisper in his ear.

"In case you're thinking of pressing charges remember the statute of limitations for your little rape attempt isn't up yet, come near her again and I'll bury you, from now on anything you need from her your partner will handle and not here, you're never to step foot here again."

"Lieutenant Cullen you do realize you just assaulted a federal agent and I can place you under arrest."

"I don't think your partner will be pressing charges today agent, are you Jacob?" From the look he gave me I knew this wasn't over, all he did was wipe the blood from his face and shrug it off as he turned to his partner.

"Let's walk." He turned and left the room the other man following behind.

"I apologize for the disruption, I'm not sure what's going on here but I get the feeling some of you might know my partner and there's obviously no love lost so from now on I will handle this side of the investigation, I will need to see you Ms. Swan down at the station at your earliest convenience."

"Sure agent Euley, first thing tomorrow I'll be there."

"We'll all be there." The chief was finally heard from, I can't imagine what he was feeling at this moment, he was a retired police chief who was standing in his living room with the FBI agent who had tried to rape his daughter and couldn't do anything about it because she refused to press charges.

The agents left and the Swans started comparing notes amongst themselves, there were a lot of heated words thrown back and forth but I had no interest in any of that, throughout all this Isabella was quiet and reserved, I needed to get her out of there.

"Come home with me." I had her clasped to my chest, my chin rubbing against the top of her head.

I felt her slight nod and turned to her mother, she could tell the others when the shouting match was over.

She rushed us out the door with an admonishment to be careful.

Princess sat very close to me in the front seat, I understood she needed contact, her foundation had been rocked a little. I put my arm around her shoulder as I drove with the other.

"You want to get something to eat baby?"

"No, I don't want to be around people right now, can we just go straight to your house? Unless you're really starving in which case..."

"Nope, home it is, I can throw something together or we can order in."

"Don't go to any trouble, I'm not all that hungry anyway, I lost my appetite."

"What did he say to you?"

"He never really got the chance to say anything, as soon as they introduced themselves Ty went on the attack." I felt her body shudder under my hand, yeah Black was in for a world of hurt.

At my house I settled her on he couch with the remote and went into the kitchen to see what I could make for dinner, hungry or not I was going to see that she ate.

I defrosted the chicken breast before going to join her in front the tv.

"How about some wine love?"

"Sounds good." She smiled at me but it wasn't the smile I had grown accustomed to in the last few days, it was missing something. Yeah, the light in her eyes was dimmer, damn.

"Red or white, we're having chicken for dinner."

"White it is then, why don't I help you in the kitchen?"

"Uh, that's okay, if I remember correctly you're not exactly Julia Childs." I tried teasing her out of her mood.

"Hey, I will have you know I'm am excellent cook." She twitched her eyes at me.

"Since when, you use to make a mess of anything you tried to make, remember the Mac and cheese incident?"

"Hey it was Angela's idea to add flour to thicken the sauce, she just didn't know how to do it."

"Whatever, that almost put me off Mac and cheese for life." I was full of shit because after that fiasco she had applied herself to learning how to cook and had become pretty good at it before leaving home for college.

"Yeah right what about those peanut butter and cheese sandwiches with mayo those things were beyond nasty." She turned up her cute little nose at me,

"Babe, don't knock it until you've tried it those things were amazing."

"Funny, I don't see you guys eating them anymore if they're so good why give them up?"

"Maybe we've moved on to bigger and better culinary delights." I pulled her under my arm while sitting next to her on the couch.

"Lord help us all, I don't want to hear about it whatever it is, maybe I should keep an eye on you in there make sure you're not experimenting with my taste buds."

"Not tonight babe, we're having linguini with chicken and broccoli in a light garlic sauce."

"Hmm, that sounds good, you sure I can't help."

"Nope, I'm taking care of you for the rest of the day, you can keep me company if you like though."

"It's a deal, but I don't need to be taken care of you know, I'm perfectly okay."

"Humor me, come on."

I pulled her up from the couch and headed for the kitchen and the wine.

Conversation was light throughout dinner, we didn't discuss the case or anything to do with it, instead we spent the time reminiscing about when we were younger and I picked on all the knuckleheads she dated when she could slip one by her brothers.

"You should talk, you must've dated every big breasted bimbo between here and L.A."

"Hey I was young and stupid, you can't hold that against me, you'd be pleased to know I've learned the error of my ways and now am only interested in one...perfectly breasted sweetheart of a woman."

"Sweet talker you." She gave me a real smile this time.

"But true nonetheless." Why don't you go find us a movie to watch while I clean this up?"

"You cooked, I should clean."

"No can do, I got it, you go on in, I might have a chick flick or two in there, Alice sneaks one in on me every once in a while." Couldn't have her thinking I made a habit of bringing women to my place. I don't think I've ever cooked for another woman other than my mother or my sister in my life.

I wanted to have a lot of firsts with her, this was only one of them, if I had my way there would be many more to come.

We spent more time necking and making out like horny teenagers than watching the movie. Damn my baby could kiss, I've never been this hot from just kissing a woman before, our mouths mated, our hands roaming all over each other.

I had her shirt up around her neck, my lips wrapped around her nipple as her hands played in my hair. Things were getting hot and heavy as I ground my hard on into her crotch. When I felt like I was going to shoot off like a green boy I knew it was time to pull back.

Now was not the time, I wanted our first time together to be special, not a coming together to scratch an itch or to get over a bad day, not with the taint of Jacob Black to mar the experience.

"We have to stop baby." I said this as I tried to swallow her breast, her taste and scent made my cock ache, the feel of her against me, so soft, so warm. I wanted to love her in the worst way.

"Walk away Isabella." I breathed into her neck.

"Not yet Edward just one more kiss." She recaptured my lips, her taste making me crazy. I gave in to her pleas even though I knew I was on the brink. If she'd been wearing a dress I would've been inside her already. When I felt her wet heat through her pants I pulled away gently.

"No baby, that's enough, when I take you for the first time I want it to be perfect, not like this and if we do too much more of this, I'm afraid I won't be able to control myself."

She huffed out a sigh of disappointment. "I guess you're right, but couldn't we just..."

"No babe, you're too potent, if we don't stop now I'll take you right here on the couch."

"Why don't you?" She clapped her hand over her mouth like she hadn't meant to say that out loud.

I kissed her nose and laughed, it was good to know she wanted me as much as I wanted her. A few more pecks and I made her turn back to the movie while I spooned her, my arms wrapped around her tightly, holding her as close as was humanly possible.

Whatever had brought Jacob Black here he wasn't finished with her, or at least that's what he thought, I had seen that look in his eyes, it was a look of possession, my ass, no one was going to possess her but me, there was no way he or anyone else would ever come between us. I wouldn't let them, I didn't think she would either.

"I love you princess." I kissed her neck as I squeezed her, the love and emotion I had for her threatening to choke me. She turned over in my arms and studied me for a long time before she finally answered.

"I've never loved anyone but you, it's always been you, it will always be you, I love you."

Well damn, how'm I supposed to keep my hands off of her when she says shit like that,and she was spending the night. It promised to be a very long one, but what the hell, it was worth a little discomfort in my pants to have her here with me all night, if I had my way she would never leave again.


	15. Chapter 15

When it was time for bed I led my princess to the guest room, I was going to be a gentleman if it killed me. I just needed to have her near with all the bull shit that's going on with Black, I know her brothers could take care of her but that was my job now, I knew they'd expect no less.

I saw a different side to her that night, it seems my woman was a horrible tease.

At the door to the room she turned and plastered her body to mine, taking my lips in a heated kiss , her tongue playfully touching mine before going into hiding."

"You are a bad girl aren't you?""Whatever do you mean Lieutenant, I haven't done anything...yet." She bit her fucking lip making me growl.

"Go to bed Isabella before you bite off more than you can chew."

"Chew huh, I haven't heard that before." She looked down at my boy with a sly grin on her face.

I was done for after that.

Pushing her gently into the room I closed the door on her laughter as I turned for my own bed.

It's going to be a long ass night, I stayed up for half an hour longer listening to the silence of the house finding it hard to find rest with her just one door down.

My cock did what he was supposed to do, rearing his ugly head just to add to my misery.

I finally fell asleep only to be awakened sometime later by her screams.

My feet hit the ground and I was running with gun in hand, entering her room before the sound died from her lungs.

Scanning the room I saw that there was no danger no physical presence anyway. She tossed and turned, thrashing around on the bed as she fought some phantom in her sleep. Putting the safety back on the gun I laid it on the nightstand before sitting next to her on the bed.

"Ssh, princess wake up,...come on now."

I turned her gently into my arms soothing her with long strokes of my hand down her back.

"Wake up baby, come on."

She came awake with a start.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry, did I wake you?"

"It doesn't matter, what were you dreaming about?"

"I'm not sure, I think it was about that night, seeing him today kind of brought it all back... I don't want to talk about that."

"Okay baby, you don't have to if you don't want to."

I held her until she settled, my body betraying me by getting hard, how could I not though, her scent, her softness, everything about her called to me.

"Are you okay now?"

I had to get out of there, she was soft and warm and entirely too appealing for my peace of mind. What kind of man would be thinking like that in a situation like this, here she was scared from a dream and all I wanted to do was turn her onto her back and sink into her.

"Please don't go yet, stay with me."

Shit.

"Okay, scoot over so I can join you until you fall asleep."

She turned into my arms, one leg over mine with her knee resting on my dick. I guess it was pointless to hope that she couldn't feel my hard on. She didn't say anything and I ignored it as well.

Then came the snuggle, her nose was in my neck her leg rubbed against my now fully erect cock and my hands ended up on her ass, squeezing as I rubbed myself against her helplessly.

Before I could help myself I had her flat on her back with my tongue in her mouth.

My hand found it's way under her shirt teasing her flat stomach before making its way to her breast.

Her nipple was hard and taut under my palm, lifting her shirt higher I opened my mouth over her breast, drawing her nipple in and holding it between my teeth I laved it with my tongue. She arched into my mouth as I kissed and nibbled my way from one breast to the next.

Fuck, she felt and tasted amazing.

"I need to have you,...please let me have you isabella."

It felt like a lifetime before she answered, imkeptbmy eyes closed almost in prayer.

"Yes."

Thank God I think I would've howled at the moon if she'd said no, if she'd turned me away.

With no obstacles standing in my way I could slow down, take my time. Leaving her shirt pulled up to her chin, I kissed my way down her body, admiring her slender form, paying homage with my tongue.

Placing little light kisses around the waistband of her bikini panties I held her fine ass in my hands.

She moaned as I kissed her center through the silk of her underwear.

"Stop me if it's too much."

For an answer she pulled me up her body for a kiss. Lying between her legs, I pulled her lower body up as I pushed my hardness into her, stimulating her clit as our tongues mated.

I felt her innocence in the way she clung to me, the sexy whimpering noises she made as she tried to get me right where she needed me, but I didn't want her going there without me.

I sat up to pull my shirt over my head and she followed, licking my bare chest as the skin was exposed. Her soft hands on my hard heated body gave me shivers...

Crouching over her with her hands on my chest, I looked into her eyes.

"Touch me."

She ran her hands up and down my chest to my lower stomach and back over my shoulders while I watched. She explored me with her fingers and her mouth, a telltale blush on her cheeks.

Taking her hand in mine, I led it to my erection that was tenting my boxers seeking an escape.

She fondled me through my shorts making me leak.

"My turn."

With my hands stuffed down her panties, one finger circling her sweetness, teasing her I sucked on her nipple. She moaned and opened her legs wider, begging me to enter her.

I pushed in to the first knuckle of my finger, my thumb on her pleasure button, she was already wet and getting wetter.

Slowly, softly, I pushed in a little farther, never letting go of her nipple. Her hands in my hair urged me on but she wanted my mouth.

She pulled my mouth back to hers and worked her hips on my hand as I fingered her to a slow, sweet climax.

"Again."

She was so tight around my finger, I wondered how I was going to fit inside her. The thought of all that tight heat wrapped around my cock almost had me spilling.

Her hand found the head of my leaking erection, her thumb rubbed back and forth over my tip.

I twitched and jerked in her hand before pulling away and going after the prize.

"I'm going to eat you now,lick up all that cream you've been making for me.

She stretched her arms above her head thrusting her panty covered crotch up to me.

Licking and kissing around her middle, I slowly lowered the offending silk revealing her heat to my eyes.

She had one strip of hair leading to her clit, everywhere else was bare. I couldn't wait to run my tongue down that strip.

I opened her with my thumbs so I taste her on my tongue.

""Uhmmmm, just as I imagined, sweet as honey."

She was pink and soft and sweet.

I made love to her with my tongue, savoring the taste of her as I pulled her closer to my mouth.

"Uhmmmm...oh God." She pushed into my tongue as she reached for her pleasure again.

"I can't wait to be inside you."

Her leg squeezing around my head alerted me to her pending orgasm as I heated up my sucking motion, bringing her off.

Pushing my shorts down my legs I climbed up her body, taking my cock in hand I rubbed it against her once, twice, three times before resting it at the lip of her pussy, her juices warm against me.

Ever so slowly I worked my way into her until I met resistance. Taking both her hands in mine I laid them next to her head.

"Look at me." I waited until her eyes focused before pushing through the barrier and into her fully.

"Ooomph..."

I stopped to let her adjust to the new fullness inside of her, my cock twitched inside her with every beat of my heart.

"Now you belong to me always." I pulled out slowly watching her face to measure her discomfort. She raised one knee to my hip and I slid back into her.

I hissed at the feelings coursing through me, like nothing I'd ever felt before.

"So good princess...so fucking good."

I gritted my teeth and tried to go slowly but the feel of her finally beneath me after all this time, to finally claim what's mine, it was too much.

"Fuck, hold on baby."

I plunged and pulled back over and over again as my heart threatened to burst in my chest, still I couldn't stop. Her nails scored my back urging me on, her teeth in my chest made me go wilder.

Releasing one of her hands I took her ass in my hand and pounded her into the bed.

She bit into my chest as I emptied my seed inside her with a loud yell. I wanted to stay inside her forever, that's the only thought in my head,there was no way she was ever leaving here. I was staking my claim now and forever, that's it.

"You have three months."

"Huh, three months,... what?"

She was still a little dazed.

"To plan our wedding."


	16. Chapter 16

A virgin, she'd been a virgin.

That's the only thought that kept running through my head, there'd been lots of clues of course and I'd even hoped, as hypocritical as that may seem, but the reality blew me away.

She hadn't answered my marriage proposal, just given me a sleepy smile before falling asleep still beneath me.

The more I laid there holding her, watching over her, the more pissed off I became. If you read the words she writes you'd think she was this Amazon, this larger-than-life being afraid of nothing. Looking at her, having had her under me, feeling her, knowing her, she's to be cherished, comforted, loved, not terrorized and nearly brutalized by a piece of shit asshole who doesn't even deserve to breathe the same air.

I left the bed only long enough to grab my laptop from its case. It's in bad form, but I almost wanted Black to be involved in the missing man's case so I could bury his ass, but, if he was involved then he could prove dangerous, he'd want to cover his tracks well, keep things in the dark. Bella by the very definition of her profession would be a threat to him, add the personal aspect and you have a cocktail for disaster.

I pulled up the file I'd started on the victim, so far all I knew was that he'd been working on some top-secret government assignment that paired him with agents from other agencies here and abroad.

Of course it doesn't say what that mission was, but I've also been gathering some background info on my guy to see exactly what was his field of interest in the bureau, from there it would be rather easy to decipher what he was into.

There was also the question of who had pulled the trigger, Black's whereabouts can be easily verified and I didn't think the prick would be so careless as to come this way to commit the murder of a known colleague with his tie in to Isabella that could easily be traced, but I did think he could be sick enough to use something she might've mentioned to him in passing like the secret cove as kind of a fuck you to her, or whatever fucked up reasons he had.

The more I thought about it, the more convinced I became that he had something to do with this man's death. I mean what are the odds that the body was dumped here and now Black is working the case, I'm not that gullible.

If I pulled on that string where would it lead me, or would it lead anywhere?

My next step is finances, it's not easy getting financial records and if I log in with my badge it would leave a trail. I didn't want to send up any red flags so I would have to do things in a less by the book way, but still in a way that would allow me to use my findings if the need arose.

Basically I'm fishing for now, but if I should catch anything on the line I'll have to backtrack and get warrants and my boss's approval to go ahead.

The latter shouldn't be too hard since he already had a hard on for the feds and Black in particular because of his douche bag attitude.

For now I'll conduct my search behind the scenes since the feds had taken over the case officially.

No one must know that I'm digging though, not until I had what I needed. Finances are always a good place to start, whether the deceased was dirty or not I needed to eliminate him one way or the other.

If he had been on the take, then money would be there no matter how hard he tried to hide it. That's the thing about criminals, they never learned, there's no perfect crime, even if it takes time things always surfaced in the end.

"What're you doing?"

I turned my head to look at her sleep tousled beauty, I couldn't resist stealing a kiss, then a cuddle. Her sweet warmth sucked me in and she was soon beneath me again, her thighs opened to cradle me.

"Hi." I found myself smiling like a fool for no reason other than the sheer joy that she was here with me after all this time.

My mind cleared of everything else, there was only her, only me, only us.

As I slipped into her once more I reminded her of the pressing matter left unfinished between us.

"Marry me princess." She studied me for what felt like forever before putting me out of my misery.

"Okay, yes." The smile that grew across her gorgeous face made my heart soar as our bodies moved once more in the age old magical dance of a mating.

It was almost impossible to part with her the next day but as much as I wanted to stay in bed with her all day to explore our new closeness, to cement the newly formed bond, I had to go to work.

The sooner I got to the bottom of this case the faster I could get Black out of my town.

"I'll come get you after my shift is over unless something comes up, in which case I'll come get you later."

"You know, I do own a vehicle and I have been known to drive it on occasion."

"Smart ass, fine, I'll come follow you out, my place is pretty isolated I don't want you driving out there alone."

"Edward I wish you would stop worrying so much, nothing's going to happen to me."

"Humor me okay."

"Okay."

We kissed goodbye before I walked around to let her out of the jeep. Trapping her body between me and the open car door, I looked into her eyes, gaging her frame of mind. We hadn't talked about Black again after we made love, partly because I didn't want her to even think of him and partly because he had no place in our personal lives.

Now, since I'm going to be apart from her for the rest of the day I wanted to make sure that she knew she didn't have to talk to him at all.

"Stay away from Black."

"Edward..."

"Princess, there's no discussion, stay away from that prick, no phone contact, no personal contact, nothing, he doesn't exist, if there's anything to be done me or you brothers will handle it but you have nothing to do with him."

"What if he wants to question me about the case, I am the one who found the body and he is working the case."

"Conflict of interest, if he tries contacting you that's what you tell him, let his partner do it and I don't want you dealing with either of them unless I'm there, no questions."

"Were you always this bossy, somehow I missed that."

"It's not bossy baby it's called being territorial, I don't even want the kid you had a crush on in junior high anywhere near you. Get used to it babe, I have a feeling I'm always going to feel that way about you. Now give me a kiss so I can go deal with this asshole."

We shared one last kiss before I hopped back in the jeep and headed out, feeling like I was leaving the best part of me behind.


	17. Chapter 17

Of course the first person I see is Black when I make it to the station. I tried to avoid him because there was nothing to be said between us unless I was saying it with my fists.

Isabella and her family were due here a little later to meet with the agent and hopefully that would be the end of her part in the investigation.

"Cullen I want to talk to you."

"About what?"

"About the case, just because I can't talk to my...ex, doesn't mean that I can't talk to you."

The smirk on his face told me that he was trying to get a rise out of me, no dice. I got the girl that was all I wanted out of this equation, so he could smirk and sneer all he wanted, he wasn't going to move me, unless of course he said something about her, then I'd wipe the floor with his ass no question.

"I'll give my statement to your partner later."

"You'll give it to me now."

"Fuck you Black, you don't tell me what to do, you don't have any jurisdiction over me, and if you push this little power play I will go over your head and bury you. I don't usually play dick games but for you I'll make an exception, I hate your guts, I hate everything about your rapist ass, you disgust me, now get the fuck out of my face, oh and my princess isn't your ex, she was never your anything."

"Is that what she told you, because I..."

"Stop, stop , stop, you're lying, we both know you're about to lie, you were never there and you never will be."

I saw murder in his eyes as realization hit, oh yeah, this one could kill in cold blood. Don't look now Jacob Black, but you just earned yourself an enemy, one that will make it his new mission in life to destroy you.

Some people let the power of position go to their heads, I'm sure if I dug deep enough I'd find some skeletons in this jerk's closet. Of course I was doing it as a sort of revenge for Bella, but I'll have fun doing it.

"This isn't over Cullen."

"I'm glad you know that." I moved out of the way before he could body check me, because I wouldn't let even that little thing go, I was feeling mean where he was concerned, if he even breathed wrong in my town, I was going to make him pay.

I met the Swans outside when they finally showed up, Bella had ridden in with her dad because I'd told them I didn't want her riding alone and I couldn't leave to come get her.

I didn't watch through the glass as she gave her statement, I'd already given mine and was even now working on my theory. I'd had to let the Capt. in on what I was doing so he could cut through the red tape for me without throwing up red flags, and just as I'd expected he was more than happy to help out. Black had made a very shitty impression on him.

?POV

So they've found the body, I wonder what are the odds that these two would be the ones to find it, a policeman and an investigative reporter, this is truly stranger than fiction, it's as though everything in the universes was aligned to fuck me.

I wanted that money, I'd seen the boss moving around town, he'd promised to make it all go away but he wasn't too pleased with me.

I don't see how it is my fault, how was I to know she was coming home, now she was back and things were looking sticky. I still needed to get my money though, even if I had to move ahead on my own, I still had the merchandise because the boss had said he didn't want to take any chances of us being seen together. He'd promised one million but maybe if I went to the buyers myself, cut out the middle man, I could get more.

I laugh to myself as I load up the needle for my next hit. Had to be careful though, have to keep my wits about me, who knows when the cops would come knocking with their questions?

BPOV

It was strange being on this end of an interview, but not bad, agent Euley was very nice and it went smoothly, seeing Jacob out in the hallway only threw me a little before my brothers and Edward were there practically blocking me from his view.

EPOV

"You're done, want to grab some lunch or something?"

"We didn't get our quotient of flowers today Cullen, I'm not sure about this lunch thing."

"Not to mention chocolates, I was getting accustomed to the daily deliveries I feel deprived."

"If you two fools need candy and flowers go buy your own, come on princess let's go eat."

There was playful laughter and banter behind us as we left.

I caught sight of Black coming towards us down the hallway and before Bella could become aware of him I put my arm around her shoulders and steered her towards the exit.

"You doing okay there Princess?"

"Sure, I'm fine but I've been thinking, there's just too many coincidences for my liking."

"Isabella!"

"No, no, hear me out, I can help you know, behind the scenes."

"I don't want you anywhere near this shit."

"But it's what I do and I'm pretty good at it."

We'd reached my jeep by then and I opened the door, picked her up and sat her in the passenger seat, which made her laugh uproariously.

"What're you doing you crazy man?" Her fingers played in my hair.

"Taking care of my woman." I buckled her in, stole a quick kiss and walked around to my side.

As much as I didn't want her involved, I had a gnawing fear that she wouldn't be able to help herself, that she would somehow find a way to go behind my back and do it on her own.

"If I let you do this, you have to promise me that you won't go off on your own, anything you find you share with me and vice versa. You don't go anywhere on your own to investigate anything. Whoever did this didn't think twice about offing a federal agent, they wouldn't even blink at killing you. Promise."

"Promise, no going off on my own." She rubbed her hands together in glee.

"You really like this stuff don't you?"

"I live for this stuff, it's kind of exciting, like peeling back the layers of a mystery and under each layer is a clue and eventually, you put them all together and voila, you've solved your mystery."

She looked adorably cute with that light in her eyes.

I used voice command to call up the Capt.

"Cullen where the hell are you, I thought you were here."

"Just left the station sir, headed to lunch, I'm also taking an hour personal time."

"Again, that's twice in as many weeks, just don't bring me back any more bodies for the asshole Feds to fight over. Fucking vultures. Hey, you making time with that Swan girl?"

"Uh, Capt." I felt the heat in my face.

"Hey you could do much worst, like that horse faced one that's been after you for years, what a dog."

"Oh geez Capt. I have company."

"Oh, well why didn't you say so, please tell me it's not the pinto, the Swan girl is so much hotter, ah, to be young again."

"I'm going now Capt." My voice sounded a little strained.

"Okay, okay, take all the time you need son."

Bella was laughing out loud by the time I hit the off button. "I'm glad you're amused by my embarrassment."

"I'm sorry, it's just that the horse face one is a perfect description." My lips twitched as I tried not to laugh, it really wasn't nice to laugh at others but Tanya was such a pain in the ass that she just rubbed everyone the wrong way.

"Hey aren't we going the wrong way, the town center is that way."

"I'm taking you to my place, I need to feed the cat."

"Cat, you don't have a cat." I gave her a lascivious leer and watched her face turn beet red, she slugged me in the arm when she finally got my meaning.

"Oh my word you're terrible." Terrible or not, she was blushing and laughing, her cheeks pink with a happy flush.

"I love making you laugh, feels good."

"I like laughing with you too." She put her hand on my thigh.

The air grew heavy suddenly and I pressed my foot down on the gas, the need had become a fire, a raging inferno that only she could put out.

I don't even remember getting home, opening the door, pulling her inside. My mouth was on hers even as my hands tore at the blouse and jeans she wore. Her pant legs got stuck on her sneakers but I refused to waste time untangling them.

Instead I pulled her sexy as fuck underwear down as far as they would go released my hard-on and picking her up impaled her.

"Ohhhh." She moaned as I hit bottom.

I stumbled to the nearest wall almost blind with lust, with her back held against the wall, I pulled her trapped legs higher and with one hand on the wall and the other under her to hold her up, I took.

I'd like to boast that we fucked like bunnies the rest of the afternoon, but the truth is every time I took her it was a fight not to explode ten strokes in. There's something imminently different about making love to the one you love.

It's more than a quick release, much more, it's the first step on the road to becoming one, to forging the unbreakable bond that nothing and no one can break or come between.

With my princess it might take me years before I can be near her and not be in danger of combusting.

"I'm not sure I can sleep without you tonight, I need more of you, much more." We were laying on the rug in my living room having finally got her pants off, I had half an hour to be back behind my desk, but for the first time in my life I didn't care about breaking the rules.

"Stay here when I go back to work, let me find you here in my bed when I come home later, then let me make dinner with you, anything you like, then I'll give you a nice bath before taking you to bed and loving you all night. Say yes." I hissed as I slid into her heat once more.

With her head back, mouth slightly open, she raised her legs higher around my back and took me all the way in.

"Yes, I'll stay."


	18. Chapter 18

I've had a few hard moments since giving Isabella the go ahead to get involved in the investigation, I've never seen her in action just the finished result but from what I've seen so far she does pretty much what I do only without the badge and without a lot of the restrictions as well.

She got ahold of the victim's records and his career jacket by using her name alone, I think it took her less than half an hour; she called in favors from colleagues who were only too glad to help, some of whom wanted a piece of the action until she convinced them she was just doing a fluff piece.

I watched her as she concentrated on the papers she had spread out on our bed; that felt good to say, our bed and that's exactly what it was ours. She hadn't slept in her own bed in over a week I'd found one excuse after another to keep her here with me. When we'd gone by her house to pick up some clothes and toiletries for her her brothers had cornered me and tried to play the heavy. I'd let them have their fun but left them with no doubt that she was never coming home again, of course I'd told them that I'd proposed and she'd accepted, I just hadn't given her her ring as yet, somehow I wanted that to be special I wanted everything to do with our lives together to be extra special. I had no intentions of waiting until the case was resolved however, just needed to choose the right time when neither of us were preoccupied with it to grace her finger with my symbol of love. I'd only waited half a damn lifetime to get here.

"Come 'ere." I pulled her leg towards me throwing her off balance.

"Edward what're you doing?" She laughed as she tried to right herself.

I let my hands ride up the edge of her shorts until my fingers met the elastic of her bikini panties.

That little hitch in her breath went to my gut every time and I pulled her over my lap so she straddled me as I took her lips.

"Kiss me princess." I loved the way her tongue felt in my mouth, it seemed I was always on her or in her, there was hardly a minute when I wasn't making love to or about to make love to her.

"We have work baby."

I love the way she calls me that it's so cute; I nuzzled her neck and inhaled her scent before letting her go.

"I know we have work but I couldn't help myself you look so sexy when you're all focused and in investigator mode."

"We just had sex like two hours ago you can't be hungry already."

"I'm always hungry for you princess now get back to work so we can finish up and I can have you again."

I can't believe how she still blushes after all the times we've been together, she's still so shy around me it makes me wonder if she'll ever outgrow it.

"It seems this Riley guy was into top secret technology stuff for the past two years or so, at the time of his disappearance he was working on something to do with the space program; whatever it is if it gets into the wrong hands it could undo almost twenty years of R and D on our side."

"Let me see that, how did you get this shit so fast?" I perused the paper she'd been reading and saw where she'd highlighted some things and underlined others. I knitted my brow as I tried to make heads or tails of what I was looking at. There was a lot of scientific mumbo jumbo that I didn't have the slightest clue about but I did get the gist of the report. Basically our officials had stumbled across something that they didn't want the other world contenders to know about just yet, but one glaring question still remained.

"What the hell does any of this have to do with the FBI, this seems more like the men in black if you ask me, something isn't adding up here."

"You're right, I don't think he was FBI, I think he was working with them in some capacity along with other agencies, look here you see this number, this is a high clearance number which means Riley had access to top secret classified information at the highest level; now what he had going with the FBI is another story, we'll have to find that out and trace his steps within the agency."

"So if he wasn't FBI what the hell are Black and Euley doing here and where are the people he actually worked for?"

"You have to understand Edward some of these agencies like to stay hidden from the public, we might never find out who he actually worked for, believe me I've seen this before, to keep their identities hidden and stay above the public's radar they'll leave one of their own swinging in the wind."

"That's fucked, so we might never find out the whole truth is what you're saying."

"Pretty much but hopefully we'll be able to find out who killed him."

"Now the next big question, if this guy had high clearance and he was in the middle of working on something at the time of his murder, did his killer get his hands on something that our government would rather he didn't and if so what and where is it?"


	19. Chapter 19

I hate to admit it but letting Bella in on the investigation was proving to be a good move. She really does live up to her nickname of bloodhound; my baby is a tenacious little thing . It was a kick to watch her in action, then again I liked seeing her do anything at all, but when it came to investigating she was truly in her element.

On the phone she was forceful and demanding and she came up with questions that I have to admit would've never entered my mind, then again as a law enforcement officer there were some lines I dared not cross, Isabella just plowed right through them; but what I found most fascinating about the last few days is how at home she was in my house, it's like we've lived together for a while instead of less than a week. I couldn't even begin to imagine waking up in the morning without her there though she was a bit of a grouch if she didn't have one of those sissy drinks first thing, thank heavens I had a cappuccino machine or I'd probably end up wearing breakfast on many a morning.

Now here she is sitting on my bed with the pillows piled high behind her, her hair in a messy ponytail held together by a pencil, one of my old college tees falling off her shoulder and a pair of purple socks that had seen way better days.

It was the perfect ending to a pain in the ass day to come home to her in my bed, good thing she's working the case now too since I hadn't had time to give to it, seems the coyotes were up to their shit again and I was knee deep in illegals who were scared out of their fucking minds, didn't hardly speak any English and had spent their last I'm sure very hard earned cash to get here.

It was difficult to be indifferent when faced with young hungry men and women who were just looking for a better life. So with that headache (which I'd known was going to be an issue again after I'd busted up the last ring just not this damn soon) on top of everything else, I really didn't have time to devote to Riley Biers.

Black and Euley have been busy too it seemed if the captain's informal reports were anything to go by. Time of death had been determined and coincided with a scheduled meeting the agent was supposed to have, problem was that now no one knew who with, apparently the FBI was busy scouring his private life to see if the situation stemmed from something personal but I was more inclined to believe that it had to do with his work.

"Found the money."

"Sorry what?" I think I'd spazzed out for a minute there just looking at her, she looked so young and so damn innocent, I almost felt guilty for some of the things I'd done to her in bed this last week, almost but not quite.

"Earth to lieutenant Cullen, where'd you go?"

"I'm right here sweetheart, now what's this about money?"

That trace you had running; I got a hit but there's a problem ."

"Yeah what's that?" I walked closer to the bed from the doorway where I'd been studying her. "Well according to what you told me earlier today this transaction was made after his time of death."

"Let me see that, son of a bitch, do we know where it came from?"

"Still trying to figure that one out, it looks like a setup, the money's been bouncing all over the place from one dummy account to the other."

"It had to originate somewhere keep running it, it seems like a piss poor amount of money to risk your life for."

"Yeah, fifty grand doesn't cut it for me either, more like whoever did it did it to throw us off the scent, make Biers look dirty so we'd be less inclined to go digging much farther, you know, dirty agent, got what he deserved. The person also thinks like a first string criminal or an idiot either that or they think the people working the case are idiots because that trick wouldn't work on an eighth-grader." She frowned down at the printouts in front of her.

"Sounds like an asshole I know." I mumbled it under my breath because even when I was bashing Black the prick I didn't want her giving him a moment's thought.

"Oh nothing, just tired, what do you say we put this away for now and go play in the spa?"

"Thought you said you were tired lieutenant."

She gave me a sweet sexy smile as she tossed the files she'd been reading.

"Never too tired for my girl." I pulled her by her ankles until her legs were spread and I stood between them.

"What do you have on under there little girl?"

"Why don't you come and see?"

She bit her lip and rubbed her leg against mine; I walked my fingers up her thigh until they met the crease of her hip. With my thumb I felt around looking for the elastic of a panty leg and found none.

"Hmm, is it a thong maybe?"

"Keep searching officer."she teased me with a little shy wiggle.

Bare silky smooth skin that's what my thumb encountered as I kept going, I used that same thumb to play back and forth over her clit until it became swollen and dewy. I went down, down, down until it slipped inside her heat.

"Oh..." She raised her hips pushing her warmth against my hand.

"That feels,... amazing." Her voice had that breathy quality to it that always let me know when she was nice and heated.

I pulled out my thumb and with our eyes locked licked her juices from my finger. She flushed pink and moved on the bed.

"The spa can wait." Getting to my knees I pulled her closer to me with my hands under her ass, running my nose over her little button, inhaling her sweet aroma, I opened her with my thumbs before delving in with my tongue. Her hands came down to grab hold of my hair as I proceeded to make a feast out of her. Her soft moans, her intoxicating tastes, she made me insane with my need for her. I wanted to possess her completely, the need to bond with her was overpowering.

I was up and over her, pants off and cock in hand at the ready.

"Hang on baby this might be a little rough." I slammed into her, that's the only way I could word it, her tightness grabbed onto me like a fist, hot, wet, smooth and so fucking sweet.

"Stay with me." Her eyes were closing but I wanted them open, I wanted to see every moment of pleasure reflected there.

"Too much, it's too much...I can't..."

"Never...too...much..."

My growled words were punctuated by my heavy thrusts as I claimed her body. My head was spinning from sensory overload as my tongue mimicked the action of my cock. If I could I would stay inside her forever, but alas she felt too good for me to last much longer. We came together, her nails digging into my back as I covered her much smaller body with mine.

"Well lieutenant." She panted out of breath as I slipped my semi hard cock out of her wetness. "I'd say that was a very good start."

"Brat."


	20. Chapter 20

"So how're things going with Isabella?"

I've been cornered in my office by the Swan boys; I can't say this visit is much of a surprise, just because they'd given me the go ahead didn't mean I was off the hook, I'm just glad the chief hadn't tagged along.

My family was already chomping at the bit to have us over for dinner or even just drinks but I'm putting them off for now. I didn't want her becoming overwhelmed and knowing my mom all the talk would probably be about weddings and babies; I'd sorta picked up on that when I'd told her about the change in our relationship and her response had been it's about time right before she'd launched into her pitch for grand kids. It's one thing for me to tell my woman we're getting married after such a short amount of time but quite another for my mother to start pressuring her. So now I'm facing her brothers who decided to launch a blitzkrieg.

"Just great Tyler why?"

"Well she came to the house yesterday..."

He didn't say anything else just left it hanging there while he looked at me with his chin propped in his hand, meanwhile the others were lined up on my wall arms folded, one leg on the wall behind them; yeah okay I know what this is.

"And?" I rolled my finger in the air in the universal sign for go on.

"Where's the ring dude?"

I busted out laughing, I couldn't help it he looked so irate like I should've known what he was getting at all along.

"Sorry, didn't mean to laugh in your face but you should see your faces."

"Well what's the deal bro, you don't plan on shacking up with our little sister and expect us to just let that shit slide do you, I mean this is Bella."

I reached into my inside jacket pocket and just threw the velvet box on the table.

Ty's chair legs hit the floor at about the same time his brothers left the wall.

"Fuck bro; the candies and flowers and all that other shit was bad enough but you put this boulder on her finger what's the rest of us chumps supposed to do to follow in your footsteps?"

"That's not my problem brother, so what do you think, think she'll like it?"

"She's a female of course she'll like it." Mike took the six and a half carat solitaire out of the box to study it closer.

"Fucker just likes making the rest of us look bad." Eric studied it as it was passed to him for inspection.

"Yeah you shit, we don't all have the Cullen billions behind us how are we supposed to face our women with our inferior dime store shit when the time comes?"

"You're so full of shit Ben, in fact all of you are, I happen to know how well your construction company is doing since I'm the silent partner so go sell that shit somewhere else."

"Okay forget that why is the boulder in your pocket instead of on her finger, you chicken shit, I thought you already asked her?"

"I did and she said yes but it's just that the timing's all wrong with this murder thing and now Black being here. I don't want anything to mar our happy moment you know."

"That shit's whacked bro, give your girl her ring nothing will mar that trust me, I know my sister, nothing's gonna take away from this for her, not to mention the fact that dad will be the next one in here."

"Fuck I hadn't thought of that."

"Yeah and since we're all still pretty pissed that Black the fuck got under our radar he's a little raw, only reason he's let things go on for so long without saying anything is because it's you bro and like I told you that first night, we all pretty much know where you stand even if you're too lily livered to man the fuck up."

"Take it easy with the insults will ya Ty."

"So we clear here, you'll give her the ring and forget about this waiting shit, cause trust me bro, dad will not think twice about coming to your house and taking her out."

"I'd hate for him to try that because she's not going anywhere...so I guess I'm giving her her ring sooner than later."

"Good man now where are we with the case?"

"What you didn't pick your sister clean for info?"

"Come again." Mike bent over and into my face; Uh oh looks like someone forgot to let the overprotective males in her family in on her new interest.

"She didn't tell you?"

"No you tell me."

"Listen Mike this wasn't my idea and you know how your sister is; if I didn't let her she would've gone behind my back and work the shit anyway so I figured it was best to work with her ya know."

"Fuck, she's working the case, I thought you had better control of the situation than that bro?"

"Get the hell outta here Tyler, I've known you guys my whole life remember, when have any of you ever been able to deny the women in your family anything?"

"That's different bro, you're her man you're supposed to put your foot down and shit that's how it works we need to give you lessons in this shit now too."

"Alright hot shot why don't you ask your dad when's the last time he put his foot down with Renee?"

They all grumbled under their breath because they knew I had a point; in all the years I'd known this family as hard as the men were they were putty in the women's' hands, not that it was any different in my own family, that's just the way things were. The hardest bad asses were softies when it came to their women folk.

"Okay she's taken your nuts and is now working the case, any progress?"

I ignored the crack about my nuts and concentrated on the last part of the statement.

"Well so far we've found a money trail that smells like a setup, we know that our guy wasn't a fed but worked with them in some capacity which we're in the process of figuring out; we did learn what he was working on though which has me kind of worried, so far we haven't been able to find out who he was working with initially but one of Bella's contacts found out that he was working on a top secret security issue, the thing is whatever information he had when he met with whoever he was supposed to is now in the wind."


	21. Chapter 21

Edward's so cute, mom called and told me that the boys had been by the station ganging up on him but he hasn't said a word, just came home and kissed me hello and headed off to the shower, he's all man I'm sure he can handle my infuriating brothers though I'd sure like to know what they'd talked about.

This case was turning out to be a doozy, there were enough twist and turns for an espionage flick, the most troubling thing though was what Riley had been working on. The space program was a very sensitive subject for some and though most people had no idea what it was really all about those who knew would be mortified if they even thought highly classified information had fallen into the wrong hands.

The country had outside enemies that would love to get their hands on our progress reports not to mention everyone seemed to be in competition to see who could get there first. The buzz that the US was the front runner was pretty well hush hushed in the last few years and the soviets and the Chinese were thought to have caught up, more recently the truth was rearing its head and we were being revealed as top dog. With that kind of intel everyone wanted a piece of the action and if my contact was right and this guy had been dealing with this on such a high level then we better hope he didn't have anything to lose on him when he lost his life.

It still didn't explain what he was doing here though and what were his ties to the FBI, the MIB hadn't shown up in town looking for their missing comrade so it was anybody's guess what was really going on.

My phone rang as I was perusing my reports and listening to my man singing in the shower, I was just about to join him too.

"Swan here."

"Bella don't hang up..."

I looked towards the bathroom door as if Edward was gonna come charging through.

"Jacob, why are you calling me?"

"Why wouldn't I, we were about to be married remember even though you seemed to have forgotten how close we were, it didn't take you long to fuck the first swinging dick to come along did it?"

"I wouldn't even dignify that with an answer now I have to go, don't call me again."

I went to hang up the phone.

"That's not why I'm calling, I know you and the cop are nosing around in my case cut it out, this has nothing to do with you."

"You do know what I do for a living right...?

"I don't give a shit, I'm telling you and pretty boy to stay out of it, we've got it covered we don't need a third rate small town cop and his piece of ass messing things up."

Had I been seriously going to marry this prick and why the hell was I letting his venom get to me?

"Who's that?" Oh shit I hadn't heard the shower turn off and now it was too late, Edward was standing next to me wrapped in a towel drying his hair.

"I..." I didn't finish the sentence because he took the phone from me.

"Black is that you, do me a favor, I don't know what you want and I don't care don't call my woman again whatever you need to say to her you can say it to me in the future we clear?"

He stopped to listen to whatever Jacob was saying on the other end.

"Not interested in your bullshit lies boy, just stay the fuck away from what's mine before I forget I wear a badge, that's your final warning." He hung up the phone and kept it, when he turned his eyes to me, I actually scooted back on the bed.

"Which part of stay away from him didn't you get?"

"Edward I didn't know it was him."

He pulled my phone screen up and turned it to me, it said Jacob Black.

"I didn't read it, just answered, how was I supposed to know he was calling I haven't spoken to him in months."

He just pulled me to him and kissed the living daylights out of me before turning away.

"Tomorrow you're getting a new number, what did that fucker want?"

"To warn us off the case." No way was I telling him what Jacob had said, he'd lose his mind for sure then.

"Fuck him, get dressed, we're going out to dinner."

Boy he was really pissed, all because I talked to Jacob for two minutes and it wasn't even my idea, it's not like I knew that idiot was on the phone?

"Okay why are you mad at me, it's not like I told him to call me, or like I wanted to talk to him..."

"I don't want you to have anything to do with him don't you get it..."

"You're being unreasonable I didn't know he was the one calling..."

"Let me spell this out for you, you almost married that prick, he had his hands on you, no you didn't give him what's mine but he came too fucking close and I hate his fucking guts..." He stormed out after that.

All I could do was stare open mouthed, what the hell was that?

I know I owe her an apology or an explanation or some shit but I had none, I don't know why just the thought of this guy makes me insane but it does, I'll just make it up to her later. For now I held her hand in mine as we headed to dinner. I'm still gonna have a word with Black though because apparently he didn't get the message, she was off limits all the way off, no phone calls, no contact whatsoever, I didn't want him even breathing the same air as her.


	22. Chapter 22

Wow who would've thought the great Edward Cullen would be so possessive over little old me; I mean this is the guy every girl wanted and now the same was true of every woman in our little town. He held my hand the whole ride to the restaurant; every once in awhile he'd raise our joined hands and kiss my fingers sending shivers down my spine.

His behavior made me feel special and just a little out of my element, he was so passionate before when he told me I wasn't allowed to have any contact with Jacob, the look in his eyes, so much heat outside the bedroom, it just proved what I'd suspected since we embarked on our physical relationship; my man was holding back on me. I'll have to do something about that.

We went to a different place this time, this one a little outside the town limits, it felt strange and somewhat surreal to be here with him like this. As fast as things seemed to be moving between us it still hit me at odd moments during the day that this was really happening, even with the murder investigation and the whole Jacob thing it seemed like we were moving full steam ahead. My life was full of twists and turns; when d returned home to luck my wounds I never expected this. Though I'd been hurt by Jakob's betrayal I can't say I was totally devastated, that just goes to she what a colossal mistake marrying him would've been; but to have gone from that straight into Edward's bed seemed...I don't know, I can't express what I feel. It's like hanging on by a nail over a precipice only to be saved at the very last second.

"You cold princess?" He frowned across the table at me in concern. Damn, having a man like him that focused on you was extremely exhilarating even if he was just asking a simple question like the one he'd asked.

"A little, don't worry about it though the AC's just really high in here."

"Come here." I blushed as I moved around the table to sit on the other side of the booth right next to him. He took his jacket off and wrapped me in it and immediately the heat from his body warmed me. His arm coming around me had me melting into his side and when he kissed the top of my head I'd never felt so special in my life.

"Sorry I went all caveman on you back there baby but you've got to know how I feel about you, I can't say I fully understand it myself I just know that I have this insane urge to bundle you up and keep you to myself, it doesn't matter who it is, Black or whoever, the thought of anyone getting close to you bothers the hell out of me; do you understand that?"

I took my time answering him I didn't want to just spout empty meaningless platitudes.

"I think so, I mean I guess I wouldn't be too happy if one of your many exes tried getting close to you; it's just in my heart I know he means nothing to me, no one else ever could so I take it for granted that you know this."

"It's good to hear; doesn't mean I'm going to react any different the next time something like this happens though."

"Hey you two, fancy running into you here."

Angela came over to our table with her husband Ben in tow, right behind them was Jessica Stanley and some other girl whose name evaded me since she'd been a couple years ahead of us in school.

"You remember Jessica don't you Bella and this is Victoria, she was a few years ahead of us."

"Hi, nice to see you Jess, nice meeting you Victoria, would you guys like to join us?" I made the offer but I wasn't really feeling it, if I remember correctly Jessica was one of the masses who thought gaining Edward's attention would be the highlight of their lives; that might've been back in high school but I wasn't sure much had change since then from the look in her eyes.

"Hello lieutenant, how're things down at the station I heard you guys found a body down at the cove, that must've been something huh."

Victoria seemed more excited at the prospect of a corpse than getting into Edwards pants which made me want to laugh.

"No you two enjoy your meal we've had ours, you have to forgive Victoria she's training with me at the coroner's office so right now she's into all things macabre." Angela made light of the other woman's inquiry.

"So little Bella, how long are you home for this time?"

I blushed and looked at Edward before answering Ben's question.

"Oh ho, so it's like that is it, Angie hinted but I didn't quite catch on, well it's about time." That just made me blush harder and Edward pulled me even closer to him as he and Ben talked shop while us girls caught up. Before long the waitress came over and the others said their goodbyes.

We made small talk over our appetizers, laughing easily together.

"Jess still has the hots for you." I made a face at him.

"If I'd wanted Jessica Stanley I would've gone there a long time ago, not interested, not then and definitely not now. I think we have more important things to think about than her anyway."

Oh yeah like what?" I relaxed back against him enjoying this easy mood between us.

"Like our wedding, our future." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a little light blue box that every woman in the world knew. My heart picked up speed and my knees shook; it was one thing to talk about marriage in an aesthetic way and quite another to be faced with the reality. He opened the box and blew me away.

"Oh hell Edward, I'm surprised this thing fit in that little box."

"Do you like it?"

"Like it, I love it." He took it out and I held my shaking hand out so he could put it on my finger. It was a perfect fit, for some silly reason my eyes filled with tears it felt like I'd always been waiting for this moment without even realizing it, like this moment was the beginning of the best part of my life yet.

Edward just kept rubbing his finger over the ring as he looked at it in its place.

"You'll never take this off; not for any reason under the sun."

That's when he finally looked at me and it was too much; how had I missed this all these years, how could I not have seen? It had to have been there but somehow I'd always thought it was only me that the attraction was one sided, what I saw in his eyes just then said I was wrong. I hope to one day be worthy of all that love I saw in him for me.

EPOV

Dinner was a blur after I gave her the ring, I just wanted to get out of there and get her alone but the night had to be one to remember so I decided to let her at least finish her dinner before taking her home and violating her. We spoke softly of things to come, things I always hoped for but never believed possible. I couldn't believe I was actually sitting here with her like this, discussing our wedding of all things; my little girl, the girl of my heart; life truly is stranger than fiction.

For years I'd believed her out if reach; she'd been too young in the beginning when I first felt those stirrings of lust and need for her. Those feelings had grown into a young man's love but still she was not for me. Always I worried what my friends her brothers would say, how would they react to the truth of my feelings for their younger sister? A sister they were all so protective of. Then she'd gone away and I'd thought her lost forever and though the dream and never died I'd put it on the back burner; something to take out and look at every once in a while on a long lonely night when she plagued me. Now here she was, mine, finally. I just wanted to bundle her up and keep her with me always.

"Are you done?" She looked up from her dessert plate where she'd just taken the last bite of some sinful chocolate concoction. She must've seen the hunger in my eyes because her face flushed and she trembled just slightly. I couldn't resist leaning over and taking her lips for a long drawn out kiss, audience be damned.

"Hmmm, you taste amazing baby; let's get out of here shall we?"

I summoned the waiter for the check and dropped some cash on the table before taking her hand and practically dragging her from the booth. Once again I found myself trapping her against my car in a parking lot but I didn't care, I couldn't wait to get my hands on her.

We kissed there in the shadows up against my car our mouths fused together as though we'd never part. I pressed my growing hardness against her middle my hands trapped in her hair as I prayed for control.

"Let's get out of here before they call the cops." I grinned down at her dazed face and stole one last kiss before seating her.

It's as I was getting into the driver's side that I felt eyes on me. Trying not to be too obvious I made a casual sweep of our surroundings; there beneath the streetlight across the way; a lone figure shrouded in a hooded jacket, hands stuffed into pockets, it was hard to tell if it was male or female. The height and stature gave nothing away, who was it and why were they watching us so intently. Had I been alone I would've approached but not with her in the car; it didn't matter that she'd been in more precarious situations with her work, that was then. With me she wouldn't be allowed to place herself in danger no matter how brave and strong she might think she is. It's always going to be my job to protect her and keep her safe. I'm sure in the future we'd butt heads over the issue, but not tonight, tonight was about our new beginnings. Tomorrow will be time enough for me to figure out the mystery of who our admirer was.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N just short and sweet since we've been gone so long**

I got us home in as much of a hurry as I could without breaking the law. My little tease kept me primed the whole way with her hand resting seemingly innocently on my thigh; that was until she started running her fingertips up and down my thigh and over to my steel hard rod.

"You're asking for it princess."

"Ooh, sounds promising." Since when had she become such a tease? each day I learned more and more about this woman who'd owned my heart for so long and the more that was revealed the more in love with her I became.

"We're here, now put up or shut up." I teased her as I exited the car and came around to her side to let her out. My frisky little lover jumped into my arms and wrapped her legs around my waist her lips like a heat seeking missile latched onto mine as we devoured each other in my driveway.

"Inside." I was fighting with my zipper with one hand while holding her up with the other and sucking her tongue deep into my mouth.

I don't know how we did it but I got us through the door and had her pressed up against the nearest wall before the door was completely closed. I rubbed my cock against the heat between her thighs through she clothes for some minor relief. There was nothing gentle about the way I tore at her clothing or the way she ripped my shirt in half. Our mouths stayed fused together as I searched out her wet heat with my fingers. With two of them shoved inside her and my thumb on her clit I finally pulled my mouth away.

"Cum in my hand first, then I'm gonna eat your sweet pussy." She clenched around my digits and I sucked one of her nipples into my mouth biting down on the tender flesh until she screamed and flooded my palm with hot sweetness. I looked into her eyes as I licked my hand clean before kneeling at her feet and taking her into my mouth. I teased her with little stabs of my tongue into the bare entrance of her hot core. She was slumped against the wall, hands buried in my hair as she moved her hips against my mouth's onslaught. I sucked and drank from her as she begged me for release. My cock was standing hard and heavy just waiting his turn. Soon boy, just let me gorge myself on her sweet nectar first.

"Edward please, I can't..."

She was begging me to take her but I didn't stop, her taste was sweet on my tongue enticing me to carry on. I buried my tongue deep making her cry out and plunge her nails into my scalp.

"Get on your hands and knees princess." She was only too happy to oblige and I was soon behind her lining up my cock with her tight pink opening. With eyes closed and teeth gritted against the intense pleasure I started nice and slow before hitting deep; her nails scratched against the hardwood floor as I held tight to her hips and fucked her.


	24. Chapter 24

I went to work the next day wearing a wide ass grin on my face, the night had been beyond amazing and the morning hadn't been too shabby either. It only took seeing the station house to bring me back down to earth though. I still had a lot to do to get the answers we needed and I'm racing against the clock because I want her as far away from this shit as possible. It's a little confusing how much of a caveman I've become where Isabella's concerned. I never thought of myself as the possessive type but I'll be damned if she doesn't bring out the alpha wolf in me. I have the need to keep her locked away safe and secure, somewhere where nothing like this touches her; unreasonable I know and with her chosen profession, I know I might be fighting a losing battle but damn I'm gonna give it a try.

"Cullen get in here." The Captain's loud bark shook me out of my reverie.

"What's up Cap?"

"Come in and close the door."

I did as ordered and took the seat across from his desk; there were files and spreadsheets all over the place, I always marveled that he could find anything in that mess, but it worked for him apparently because he got the job done.

"What can I do for you Cap?"

"You and that little girl messing with the Feds' case?"

Shit, I'd forgotten this side of it, though I'd covered my tracks well and I'm sure she had also so there was no way anyone could know for sure what we were up to. Cap was probably just fishing.

"What do you mean?" I didn't want to outright lie now did I? So I chose to edge around the question.

"Look I know your woman is an investigative reporter, one of the best in the country so I know for damn sure she's not letting this go, and she's got you by the short ones if that stupid ass grin on your face is anything to go by so you'd let her get away with anything. No skin off my nose I wish you two would hurry the hell up and solve the shit and get those assholes outta here. You didn't hear that from me. Now officially I am asking you to leave federal matters to the Feds this is their case." He couldn't even finish the sentence with a straight face since he was already rolling his eyes as he twirled one of his fingers around in the air.

"Somebody complained?"

"That fellow Black, what's his problem anyway he seems to have a hard on for you, watch your ass boyo, I don't trust these spit slick fucks no farther than I can throw them and I've got a bum arm."

"I'm good." I hated even mentioning her name with his but this might leak eventually anyway so I might as well share.

"Part of his problem might be the fact that he was once engaged to Isabella." That shit burnt a hole in my tongue, it felt almost blasphemous to say it.

"You don't say." Cap was studying me like a mouse in a trap, then his face broke out in a grin and I grew wary. My boss is a little nuts to say the least, who knows what the hell is going through his head right now.

He rubbed his hands together in glee, oh shit.

"Now I really hope you two solve this thing; good get back to work, officially you're on the trafficking thing, tying up loose ends, unofficially you're on whatever the hell you and the little lady are up to, keep me posted will ya."

"Sure thing Cap."

"Oh and Cullen I'd lose the smile before one of the Swans sees you and figures it out, blood doesn't go so good with your fancy suits." He laughed his ass off as I shook my head and left his office.

Back at my desk I got busy with my undercover mission; I wasn't too worries about the trafficking thing, knowing before hand that these thins never really went away I'd left a few threads that I could pull on there.

Bella had given me what she'd found thus far on the other thing and we were comparing notes to see if anything jumped out at us, so far nothing had but we were still looking. I have no doubt she'd be plugging away again today though I'd warned her again this morning before leaving the comfort of her warm body not to go nosing around in the area where we'd found the remains.

I had to constantly fight the urge to call and check up on her; this was all new to me, before whenever I'd found myself in any kind of relationship I was always able to relegate my partner to after hours, I never brought them here with me in thought. Not so Isabella, she stayed with me constantly throughout the day, my every other thought was of her.

I finally gave in two hours later and called her, I just needed to hear her sweet voice, make sure she was okay.

"What're you doing princess?"

"Missing you." She chuckled.

"Shit babe don't say things like that I have to be here another couple hours at the very least, how am I supposed to get anything done with thoughts of you there waiting for me playing with my head?"

"You'll live, guess what?"

"What princess?"

"Someone here has been digging into those accounts or trying to access them anyway."

"What do you mean, I thought we decided those were smoke screens to throw us off the scent?"

"Yes Edward but it's still money, how many people you know of the criminal element who can deny the lure of money?"

"You've got a point, but it still doesn't make sense for this person to set up those accounts and then go after them this early in the game, something's not adding up for me. Only because I don't think our doer is that stupid."

"What if we have more than one doer? What if your mumblings have been right and you know who is somehow involved?"

She's so cute, I may or may not have forbidden her to ever mention Black's name again in this lifetime while I was buried deep inside her last night, or should I say one of the times I'd been buried deep inside her?

"My gut says he is, it's too much of a coincidence that someone associated with him ends up here in a location known only to locals, what was he doing in the area? Nothing we've found so far suggests there were any official dealings going on in the Cove so it has to be something else. Either our vic was involved in something illegal that got him killed or he was set up, either way the answers are here we just have to keep digging until we find something. Speaking of which, have you been thinking of what you want to do next?"

"About what?"

"You know about what, about your job." I held my breath as I awaited her answer, I hadn't come right out and told her I didn't want her going back to work, well maybe some of the things I've said in the past few weeks said it for me, but as much as I hated the idea of her putting herself in danger for a story I couldn't very well snatch her dreams away now could I?

"I thought we were going to discuss that when this was all over?"

"Did we decide that? I don't remember by the way mom said she called you to discuss wedding plans."

"Yes we're getting together this afternoon so no sneak attacks, both our mothers will be here."

"Damn, I had been giving an afternoon quickie some thought."

"You're a horn dog Edward Cullen."

"Your point?"

She got way too quiet on the other line for a second before she answered me in her soft voice.

"I'm sorry I wasted so much time, sorry I didn't come to you sooner."

Fuck, maybe I could get the mothers to come over later, I needed to hold her, to be with her. Those heartfelt words spoken so softly made me want to wrap myself around her and never let go.

"You're here now baby that's all that matters."

"About my job...I think I might want to stay close to home, I can't very well go traipsing all over the globe after we're married now can I?"

Thank you, thank you, thank you. I fist pumped the air and tried to keep my mega watt smile down to a minimum though she couldn't see me I'm sure this hadn't been an easy decision for her to make.

"I'm going to spend the rest of my life making sure you don't regret that decision baby."


End file.
